Camp K.I.L.L.
by Madame Merquise
Summary: Duo's parents send him to a camp and he has no idea what sort of camp it is. Yaoi lemons in some of the fic, and shonen-ai littering the rest of it.


RATING: R, NC-17 sometimes  
  
PAIRING: g-boys, 13x6  
  
WARNINGS: So I was sitting before my computer one day, right? Just sitting there and reading this really great story that I didn't write, not paying any attention at all as to what I was reading, when BAM! My muses hit me with inspiration darts. So I stopped reading, and started writing. This is what came of it. This is a comedy (which I really hope will stay that way... *glares at muses of angst, and morbidity*) and it will have lots and lots of sex! That's right! Yaoi sex! *Cheers heard all around* This is also a big AU. The characters may be a bit OOC, but it's all good, ne? ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Gundam Wing is owned by some really lucky japanese guy, not me.  
  
SUMMARY: Duo gets sent to a gay camp and he doesn't know it... Aren't I evil?  
  
STATUS: Incomplete.  
  
Part ONE:  
  
//Summer Break, finally!// Duo giggled to himself, throwing his bag on a kitchen counter. He loved summer. For the pleasing heat, for the out of school part, and most of all, because he got to stay home and do absolutely nothing for three whole months!  
  
"Duo?" his mother's voice hailed as she stepped around the corner, a heavy British accent tilting her words. Her face lit.  
  
Duo smiled back. His mother was a really pretty woman, a good looking chick with long brown hair, lighter than his own by a good three or four shades. She always fixed it into spirals which cascaded down her shoulders to the front, going to her breasts. "Yo, Mom," he quipped, opening the refrigerator and rummaging around for something to snack on.  
  
Sally smiled at her son. "I think you should go into the study, your father wants to talk to you."  
  
Duo popped out of the fridge, and shrugged, kicking the door shut as he opened the Juice Squeeze (TM) with an experienced twist of his wrist. He loved these drinks. And now that he was home, he could have them when ever he wanted. "Sure thing." He started down the hall.  
  
His father's study was always something of a shock to Duo. It was a small room, but big enough to fit a small child's room into, as it used to be HIS room until he outgrew it, and it was always messy. How his father could keep things straight in a room like that was beyond him totally. Still, his father was a strange, strange man.  
  
"What did you want, Pop?" he asked the man who sat with his nose pressed to a century old newspaper, using a magnifying glass like he would use a pair of glasses.  
  
The old man started.  
  
"Jesus!" he gasped, grabbing his chest, his shroom-cut mop of gray hair shifting as he sat bolt straight. Duo laughed and fell against the door jam. "Boy, I swear one of these days, you're going to kill me!"  
  
It only made Duo laugh harder. "Sorry. Mom said you wanted to see me, though?"  
  
The man nodded. George, was his name. He married Sally when Sally was thirty-one, and he forty. Now, at the age of fifty-five, and the father of the only child he'd ever sired, he was a strange senile old bat who should have been in a mental institution long ago. But, fortunately for him and his family, as he was considered the most brilliant mind of that time, he was just said to be eccentric. Duo loved his dad.  
  
"Huh?" George asked, his face crinkling to make the wrinkles on his face more defined. "OH!" he exclaimed, making Duo chuckle softly. "I wanted you to read this." He tossed his son what looked to be a brochure.  
  
Duo caught it, seeing no harm, and thumbed through it. Yep. A brochure. It was to a camp in Ireland that hosted to youths who were in want of some recreation during the long summer months. He sighed. "What about it?"  
  
"I want you to consider going there," George said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo freaked, throwing the thing away from him like it was an asp. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Duo, do stop yelling at your father," Sally chided as she came into the room. "And yes way. You know full well your dad and I have to go to Europe to one of his conventions, and we can't take you along. Not enough to budget."  
  
"You can't take me to Europe, which is CLOSER than Ireland, but you can send me to some bogus CAMP?!" Duo railed. "There is no way I'm going to this." He shook his head.  
  
Sally and George blinked. "You are going, sweetheart," Sally said. "And you're going because we would like you to."  
  
"But... But... But... But..." Duo stuttered.  
  
"Stop calling your mother names," George scolded halfheartedly. "And besides, our anniversary is a month away, and we'd like to spend it there."  
  
"Without me."  
  
"Without you," George nodded.  
  
Sally jabbed him in the side, glaring at him. "It's not that we don't want you there, Duo, it's just that we would like to spend some time alone. If we could send you to Aunt Noin's house, we would. But unfortunately, she's in Japan with Anne."  
  
"Oh what a lovely rhyme, dear!" George quipped, winking at her.  
  
"Thank you," she grinned at him, her eyes disappearing into half-moons.  
  
"OI!" Duo shouted, fed up. "What's with this family and traveling?!"  
  
"What's with you always wanting to stay home?" Sally shot back. She sighed, rising to her feet and taking her son into her arms. "You'll like it there, Duo, I promise you'll like it."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked moodily, "What's so great about it?"  
  
"Well," Sally said, "It's prestigious and a lot of the most wealthy children attend."  
  
"CHILDREN!" Duo gasped, pushing himself out of the embrace. "There's going to be little people around?! I hate babies!"  
  
"I mean young adults," Sally corrected herself. "Please just do this. For me."  
  
Duo ground his teeth. "When does this plane leave?"  
  
Sally started to beam. "Three days. You should get packed and give me a list of every thing you'll need."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo grumbled, starting from the room.  
  
"Oh, and Duo," his father called, stepping out from around his piled desk. He took a plastic wrapped magazine. "The next time you get a Doujinshi, tell them to send it in an actual box, or at least an envelope. We had the strangest looks from the people at the post office."  
  
Duo flushed bright red as he took the fan-drawn porn from his father's grasp, stuffing it behind his back. His parents knew of his Doujinshi, knew that they were gay Doujinshi, and they didn't care, which he was thankful for. Hell, they even ordered and paid for them as he was too young to do so himself. They thought it was cute. Which made Duo all the more uncomfortable. "Thanks, Poppy," he murmured, rushing from the room.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Now you have everything?" Sally asked her son at the airport. They'd be waiting for another hour for their flight, while Duo had to leave right away.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Duo sighed, hefting his carryon further onto his shoulder. He sighed. "Do I have to?" he whined, throwing his entire body into it.  
  
George sighed. "Yes, you have to. We're forcing you to. We're pinning your arm behind your back and we've got you in a choke hold. Now get on the plane."  
  
"Love you, too, Poppy," Duo grumbled, starting off. Someone grabbed his braid.  
  
Sally pulled him back to her, taking him in her arms and kissing his cheek. "Have a good time. We'll call you."  
  
"Sure thing," Duo said, his voice a bit teary. He always hated parting with his parents, it always made him want to cry, ever since he was little. Duo turned from the embrace and held out his hand to his father.  
  
George shook his head. "None of that," he said, taking his son's wrist and pulling him tight to his chest. "You'll have to hug me until you can shave."  
  
Duo sighed as though he wasn't happy to be in his dad's arms, but he held the old man back tightly. "Bye, Dad."  
  
They parted and George brushed his son's hair back from his face. "I love you, son."  
  
Duo nodded. He cleared his throat and blinked the tears away from his eyes and turned, starting down the terminal, his parents waving after him.  
  
~(*)~  
  
He slumped down in his seat. If there was one good thing about flying, it was was first class. People waiting on him, pretty male flight attendants asking if there was anything he needed... Ah... Heaven. He sat back, taking his headphones from his bag and putting them on. The built in radio wouldn't work in flight, so he switched it to the CD player. The music he'd brought with him was something that could either soothe, or make you more hyper than a three-year-old on speed, depending on your mood. It was Moby's old album 'Play'. Duo loved that album.  
  
He closed his eyes and let his mind be carried upon the exotic and new aged beats ringing out through his headphones, slipping into sleep. Part THREE:  
  
They boys walked off the bus, their steps taken funny like because of the long ride, no matter how nice the vehicle. The girls had taken another turn a while back, going across the lake, so Quatre had explained.  
  
Duo looked around, breathing deep. He didn't know anything in Ireland could look like this! This place was a utopia! It had tall trees shading everything, a cool looking lake, inviting him with its sparkling water. The bunk houses were more like nice cabins. They were aligned on both sides in prefect rows, all the doors seeming to face the lake. There was a chow hall at the farthest end, the door facing the parking lot and cabins.  
  
"Oh isn't this great?" Quatre asked, his fingers still woven tightly with Trowa's.  
  
"Sure," Duo grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Don't like it still?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Never been that much of an outdoors man, to tell you the truth," Duo replied.  
  
"You'll grow to like it," a deep voice said, a hand on Duo's shoulder as a man with long platinum hair walked past, smiling at everyone.  
  
Duo felt his mouth grow dry.  
  
"That's Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft," Quatre whispered to him from behind his hand. "To die for, ne?"  
  
Without thinking, Duo nodded groggily.  
  
Zechs put his fingers to his lips and blew hard, the sound coming forth a shrill whistle that echoed over the water. Everyone stopped their chatter and turned to face him. He smiled and looked over the crowd for a moment before starting.  
  
"For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft," he said, his voice rich and deep.  
  
Duo swallowed.  
  
"This camp is Camp K.I.L.L, so if you're in the wrong place, get back on the bus now." He waited. No one moved. "Good, so we all are supposed to be here?" Nods and grins all around. His smile grew larger. "Good. Now if you'll all follow me into the chow hall," he turned, "We can get the rules and all of that really boring stuff out of the way straight off."  
  
They all followed. They ended up in a rather large cafeteria, or a makeshift theater, judging by the small stage in the front. Zechs stood there and waited for everyone to get situated before he spoke into the microphone. "Okay," he said, "Now for a bit of history." There was booing, but Zechs merely smiled and shook his head, "I know, school's over with, but just listen." They quieted. "This place is owned by myself and my partner... who isn't here," he looked angry for a moment, a dark shadow gracing his face, then gone almost too soon to tell, "Treize Khushrenada. We built this place around five years ago in hopes of young people coming here to relax and have fun.  
  
"This camp is on 100 square miles of the richest most prosperous land one can find even in such a rich place as Ireland, and it's separated from the girls side by that lake you saw outside. The rules-"  
  
More booing.  
  
Zechs waved them off, laughing softly, and all was quiet. "The rules," he started again, "Are these: No one is aloud out of their cabins for safety purposes after eleven unless you have special permission by Treize or myself. Wake-up call will be at nine, and breakfast starts at ten. Lunch is at twelve, and dinner at five. There is a canteen that will be open all day, but I do suggest that you don't ruin your appetite because we have such a splendid chef. You are allowed to swim, use the trails, and anything else of recreation around, and I implore you to do so. No one likes a humbug that holes himself up all summer reading a book."  
  
Quatre jabbed Duo, winking at him.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue.  
  
"At the end of the season, there will be a week where there is competition. There will be swimming, biking, running, basketball, a talent show consisting of both the girls and the boys, and whatever else you may be able to think of. I think that's it. If you have any questions, just come and ask one of the counselors," Zechs finished, motioning to the twelve or so men standing to his right. "Go and have fun!"  
  
A roar of voices started as everyone started talking at once, laughter and idle chatter the center point of the day.  
  
Duo found that he could pick his own cabin and did so with Trowa and Quatre. But there was still a bunk to be filled. When Duo asked about it while putting his things into a dresser, Quatre answered him easily.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Chang WuFei will be here soon, probably on the next shipment of people," he said, "I've already signed them up."  
  
"Well, are they nice?" Duo asked.  
  
This gave Quatre pause. "Well," he started, his face taking on that thoughtful look Duo hated. "They take some getting used to. But in the end, they're not all that bad. I think they're absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Gee," Duo said mockingly, "Thanks." He turned and set his CD player on the dresser top along with the CD's he'd brought, a stack nearly a foot in height.  
  
"What do you need all those for?" Trowa asked, his one eye wide in disbelief.  
  
Duo was about to explain when Quatre did it for him. "He's from California."  
  
"Ah," Trowa nodded, understanding dawning.  
  
Duo wondered what they meant by that.  
  
~(*)~  
  
The next bus full of people was greeted by those already arrived. The people gathered around the new comers, and welcomed old friends. Duo watched Quatre greet two others the same way he had greeted Trowa, and they responded as though it was the normal thing to do.  
  
"None of that!" Zechs called to them, shaking a finger.  
  
"But when we called Treize, he said we could," Quatre explained. "And our parents gave consent."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zechs said. He knew that no one was allowed to fool around with the other camp goers unless given specific permission. "Have you seen Treize today?" To Duo, the man looked almost frantic.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, sorry. But they did say that we could. Our entire cabin has permission."  
  
Zechs looked hard at the little group for a moment before being whisked off to the chow hall by a counselor for another speech.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Duo asked Quatre. He grew a bit apprehensive at the calculating stares of the two new arrivals. Shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, he waited his answer.  
  
"Well, Duo," Quatre said, "This is a place where there needs to be permission to do a lot of things."  
  
"Sounds boring."  
  
Trowa let out a bare hint of a chuckle. "Not when you get into the activities."  
  
"What do you mean, 'activities'?" Duo asked, crossing his arms, feeling terribly defensive all of a sudden.  
  
"Where'd you dig this baka out from?" one of the boys asked. Duo looked over to this boy and glared. Hard. He felt a fire ignite between them simply because he was staring him down, the hard blue eyes of the other not even flickering.  
  
"Heero, I do believe you have met your match," a chinese boy said, crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked, his eyes still in a glowering match with Heero.  
  
"Simply that no one can stand that glare for longer than a few seconds before falling under Heero's command," he said.  
  
"And you would know, WuFei," Trowa said softly, a smirk lighting his face.  
  
"And I suppose Quatre's feminine whiles is what's trapped you?" WuFei shot back.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "And he is quite masculine when he wants to be. You should know, you met him first."  
  
The blonde in question seemed to flush a bright red, but he quickly diverted his face so no one could tell.  
  
"Where'd you get him from?" Heero asked again, not blinking as he stared into heated violet depths.  
  
"California," Quatre answered, now apparently completely in control of his composure.  
  
"Ah," WuFei nodded.  
  
"You have very beautiful eyes."  
  
"Eh?!" Duo squawked, taken back by the way the compliment flowed so easily from Heero's lips.  
  
"I've never seen violet eyes before. Where do you get them from?" he asked, still staring into them.  
  
Duo's mouth opened and closed. "Grandma?" he shrugged.  
  
Heero snorted and finally turned his attention to the others. Duo was thankful, or else he might have noticed the small flush that Duo's cheeks took on. No one- no male other than that one guy that he was seeing in California for a few weeks ever said anything about his features. His mother always told him that he was very handsome, but Duo had never believed it. It seemed as impractical as improbable. And at that moment, he felt himself let in on something that had been denied him. Something that he couldn't really name, but it was there, tangible almost.  
  
"Um..." Duo started, tapping Heero on the shoulder. "Don't you two need to go with Zechs?"  
  
Heero smirked. "We've been here before. We know the ropes."  
  
"You have?" Duo asked.  
  
"Heero is not inclined to lies," WuFei said blandly. "Did you get the right cabin?" he asked to Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded. "The one farthest from civilization and closest to the water," he assured.  
  
Duo noted that Trowa was right. This cabin, called Bunny Creek, was the farthest from anything. It was good for secluded activities. Secluded activities!! Duo's mind jumped around in his head, realization dawning finally upon him as he looked, and for the first time SAW the males at this camp holding hands and patting behinds and ruffling hair. "I'M AT A GAY CAMP?!" he whispered softly, aghast.  
  
"You are really slow," WuFei said, his brows drawn together as he looked at the now almost hysterical braided boy.  
  
"My parents sent me to a gay camp?" Duo was close to hyperventilating. "They sent me half way around the world for gay camp!" Now he was starting to draw attention. Though his words were soft and spoken in the utmost astonishment to himself and only the four around him, the look on his face along with his flailing arms and clenched fists tended to give something away that something was wrong. "Shit!"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Quatre asked, astonished himself at Duo's thick skull. "I would have thought that it was quite obvious."  
  
Duo shook his head emphatically, a vein from stress poking out on his otherwise smooth forehead. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"You are gay, or at least bi, aren't you?" Trowa asked as if it were nothing.  
  
"Yes! But- but-but-BUT!" he could think of nothing to say.  
  
"Didn't you read the brochure?" WuFei asked. "We all got one."  
  
"NO!" Duo raved. "Mom and Pop just kinda threw it at me out of NOWHERE!!"  
  
"Duo, you're causing a scene," Quatre said. "We can further discuss this in the cabin?"  
  
Heero nodded, taking Duo by the braid and tugging him after the other three into the confidentiality of the cabin. Once inside, Duo effectively blew up. He charged around the cabin, stomping his feet down as he went, almost like he wanted to trumpet louder than his voice already was that he was mad.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and WuFei merely watched from the twin bed that Duo had taken over the pacing and ranting until Duo had worn himself hoarse. Now, that beautiful joking voice was nothing but a soft rasp.  
  
"Duo, drink this," Quatre requested, handing him a glass of water he'd just poured.  
  
Duo took it and downed it like it was liquor in a shot glass. "I can't believe THIS!"  
  
"Why not? Having known that you were gay, or bi, why should this be so much of a shock for you?" Trowa asked, relieved that Duo finally wore himself out enough to plop down on the floor.  
  
"Because my preferences have always been private!" the boy almost whined. "And now-"  
  
"And now the entire camp including the girls have heard you heartbroken tale," Heero said. "There's nothing wrong with coming out when there are so many people to support you. Obviously you parents know."  
  
Duo nodded. "Sure they know, they've known for a few years." He looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SENT ME TO A-"  
  
"Gay camp," the rest finished off blandly.  
  
"Look- what's your sur name?" WuFei asked Duo.  
  
"Sur name?" Duo asked in confusion. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"The name your father gives you," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh. Maxwell," Duo said.  
  
"Look, Maxwell, your parents obviously support your decision and sent you here so that you can get to know others of the same ilk, if you will."  
  
"How old are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fifteen," WuFei answered. "Why?"  
  
"Dad would love you," Duo said, laughing. "Any kid who can say 'ilk' and know what it means is like a jewel to him."  
  
WuFei snorted.  
  
"Does it bother you that we're all gay?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Oh it's not that... It's just that I've only known like... four people who are actually gay, and they don't really come out of the closet, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well," Duo said, digging deep in his mind. "I had a boyfriend once named Alex, and then there's my Aunt Noin, she's cool though, her girlfriend, and... and... me?" He shrugged.  
  
"Then you've been exposed to it," Heero said.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"So get off your high-horse and have some fun with it," WuFei snorted disdainfully. "You are in a place where that doesn't matter, where people make dollhouses instead of birdhouses. Where people hang posters up on their walls of naked men instead of naked women. Get used to it because I don't want it going around camp that I'm staying with some prude American."  
  
"Hey, you asshole-" Duo started, rising to his knees and glaring up at WuFei, ready to fight.  
  
"Stop that, both of you," Quatre admonished.  
  
A knock came on the door.  
  
"What?" Heero answered, sounding annoyed but the person the reverse side of the door didn't seem to mind, or was used to it, as he came right on it.  
  
"Is everything all right in here?" It was Zechs.  
  
Duo swallowed and tried not to look directly at the camp counselor.  
  
The other four, on the other hand, seemed like nothing had happened at all out of the blue and that the blonde wasn't something sent by the GODS just to torture them.  
  
"Sure," Quatre answered, "Why wouldn't everything be fine?"  
  
"I heard yelling when I was in the auditorium," he said, looking at all the faces.  
  
"Oh," WuFei answered shortly. "That was him." He pointed at Duo.  
  
Duo shifted nervously.  
  
Zechs looked down at the boy and blinked. He realized that, while he knew everyone else in this camp from any of the numerous others that he and Treize owned, this boy was completely new. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down before him on the floor.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Why were you yelling though?" Zechs asked. "Did they do something to anger you?" He glared over his shoulder at the four innocent looking boys on the bed.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I..." He blushed.  
  
"He just found out what sort of camp his parents sent him to," Heero finished flatly.  
  
Zechs laughed for a moment. "You mean you didn't know?!" he squealed.  
  
Duo lowered his head, silently snarling at Heero. "No."  
  
Zechs covered his mouth. "I... I'm sorry. That must have been a shock when you found out."  
  
"I'm over it thank you," Duo grumbled.  
  
Zechs patted his knee. "I'm glad. By the way, we haven't met formally. I'm Zechs." He held out his hand.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo answered easily, pushing his awkwardness to the back of his mind. He took the hand, and to his surprise, Zechs kissed his knuckles. He blushed and lowered his face.  
  
"My you are an amusing one," Zechs laughed. Then, his countenance turned serious. He stood and Duo noticed that he was making himself look intimidating as he paced before the four who blinked innocently up at him. Actually, the only one that could pull of the innocent, besides Duo himself, was the small blonde. WuFei looked annoyed, Heero blankly watched the man, and Trowa was impassive.  
  
"Now," Zechs started, his voice turned from that of a friend to that of an authority figure. He even narrowed his eyes like Duo's principal would after Duo got into trouble. "I have no doubt that you four got permission from Treize and your parents to fool around a bit. But. And this is a big but-"  
  
Duo snickered.  
  
Zechs turned around and glared at him. "What, Mr. Maxwell, is so damn funny?"  
  
Duo shrugged, covering his grinning mouth.  
  
Zechs looked down at him for a moment and turned, ready to begin where he'd left off- until he saw that the other four had similar looks. Quatre was covering his mouth the same as Duo, his face red, Trowa looked amused, Heero looked blankly up at him, though his eyes were glittering oddly, and WuFei merely smirked gracefully. "What?" he found himself demanding.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre squeaked. "Go ahead, we're all listening."  
  
"All right," Zechs continued, sighing. "You know that there are restrictions on the amount of activities you can be a part of."  
  
"You mean no orgies?" Heero asked. The mere way he never flinched while saying that blunt and inappropriate question to his better was hilarious. Zechs's cheeks flared red, looking flustered.  
  
"No- Yes- I mean-" he shook his head, controlling his shock. "You can do that, but only with the people here. You still fall under the same rules as the rest of the camp. Is that understood?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Zechs's features turned again to that of a trustworthy friend as he walked out, telling them he'd see them at dinner, and if sooner, all the better for it. They waved good-bye. As soon as Zechs had shut the door, they burst into peels of laughter.  
  
  
  
Part TWO:  
  
"Hey, honey... Honey, time to wake up," a voice hailed from beyond.  
  
Duo frowned, pushed the hand away that gently shook him. "No," he whined.  
  
A giggle. Harder pushing. "But it's time to get off. We're in Dublin."  
  
Duo cracked open an eye and sighed, sitting up. He shook his head, looking up and the nice... MAN! Whoa MOMMA cute! He smiled wantonly, flirting for all he was worth. He rubbed his eye and stretched, his black tee pulled momentarily away from the smooth pale flesh of his taut stomach. The man swallowed, trying to look away. Duo was almost giddy. "Sorry about that," he said in a soft, almost feminine voice, his lips curving delicately.  
  
"Oh," the man answered, "It's not your fault. Overnight flights can often do that to people."  
  
Duo smiled and got up, retrieving his bag and stuffing his CD player into it. "Hey, do you know where the Camp K.I.L.L people are supposed to meet?"  
  
The man's eyes started to glitter at the name. "You're going to Camp K.I.L.L?"  
  
Duo nodded, looking at the man strangely. "Yes... Why? Is it a bad place or something?"  
  
The man shook his head, that glint still there... "No. You'll have fun. Believe me. You'll love it. You won't want to leave."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, his face scrunching in consideration. "What's this camp about? What does 'K.I.L.L' stand for?" But Duo was talking to thin air. That man had left with the scent of lilacs on the air. Duo took a deep breath, inhaling the smell. He licked his lips and walked off the plane, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Hm..." Duo mused. "Where to start..." He looked around the airport and spotted a row of pay phones, which he walked to and dialed the operator. It startled him at first, the accent, and then, he grew to like it. It almost made him laugh. "Yes. I'm looking for Camp K.I.L.L and I have no idea where to start."  
  
There was silence on the end of the other line, a long silence that made Duo wonder... Then, the woman started talking, telling him she was sorry, but she couldn't help.  
  
"Hm... Well, thanks anyway, miss." He hung up the phone and started walking around the building. He saw men with cardboard signs and sighed. If only someone had done THAT for the camp, it wouldn't be so hard to find the damn bus for it. He sighed and walked in-between the many people, and accidentally bumped into a person. "Sorry!" he apologized, looking up. Way, WAY up. This guy was huge. Maybe 7'4" tall with dark brown hair and a strange looking beard. Duo swallowed. He sincerely hoped this guy wasn't going to pummel him or something. He instinctively backed away.  
  
"That's all right," he said, his voice more deep than anything Duo had ever heard in his entire life. The man smiled down at Duo with what seemed like a nice glimmer in his eyes, but Duo couldn't tell. The guy was so... so... so BIG!  
  
"Rachid," a boy around Duo's height and build walked around him. This boy Duo liked. He was cute with cropped blonde hair and a sweet quality to him that Duo admired in anyone their age. He also had deep cerulean eyes that hit Duo with darts all over his body when the boy turned and smiled at him. "Hello," he said.  
  
Duo swallowed, and then shook his head mentally. "Hey. Sorry, I seemed to have bumped into this guy." He shrugged.  
  
The boy looked up at Rachid and smiled, patting the man on the arm. "Oh I don't think you've hurt him that much." He and Duo smiled at eachother. "My name's Quatre Winner."  
  
"Winner?" Duo asked. "My pop invents stuff for your father's business." He felt very proud.  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked. "Who's your father?"  
  
"George Maxwell," Duo answered. "I'm Duo." They shook hands and started talking as though they had known eachother for their entire lives and were just parted for a few moments. They talked about school, the differences between California and Cairo. They talked about their trips, even though they knew not of the other's destination, and laughed like brothers- even though both were checking the other out discreetly.  
  
//Ooh... he's cute,// thought Quatre.  
  
//Nice ass,// thought Duo.  
  
"Master Quatre," Rachid broke in. "The bus will be leaving soon."  
  
"Bus?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes. I'm supposed to go to this camp."  
  
"What camp?" Duo asked, hoping that maybe-  
  
"Camp K.I.L.L," Quatre said.  
  
PAY DIRT!, Duo's mind screamed. "Really?!" he beamed. "Me too!"  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked, excited as well, his eyes gleaming strangely, "The bus is right out front. We should get going!"  
  
Duo nodded, Rachid and this guy Rachid called Abdul helping with his and Master Quatre's bags.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Quatre bid fare-thee-wells to the two dark men and got onto the bus, sitting beside Duo and leaning back comfortably in the seat. He looked over at Duo, who was looking out the window forlornly at the airport. "Duo? What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Tell you the truth, man, I don't want to be here," Duo replied, sighing and resting his head back against the comfortable rest. This bus was really built for comfort with it's two bathrooms at the back, and the bucket padded seats. There were cup holders and places to put your bags under your seats, plus a little panel with buttons on it for air- conditioning, for the amount of light you'd get through your window, and automatic window openers. Really nice.  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked. "If you don't want to be going, then why are you?"  
  
Duo sighed again, looking at his new friend. "Because my mother did this," he said, putting his face into the I'm-so-sad-that-you-aren't-even- considering-going look, and added the exact same If-you're-not-going-I'm- going-to-make-your-life-a-living-Hell-for-the-remainder-of-TIME look she also used.  
  
Quatre winced. "Ouch."  
  
Duo nodded. "So you ever been to this place?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, but I know some people who are going, and I've been to other camps that the proprietors own as well."  
  
"Really? Who are they, these other people?" Duo asked, sitting up straight.  
  
Quatre was about to reply as another figure came onto the bus. Someone with one shaft of hair dangling over his green emerald eyes and soft expression of indifference in his features. He was tall, about two or three inches taller than Duo and Quatre, and his mouth quarked a smile as his eyes fell onto the blonde.  
  
"TROWA!" Quatre clapped gleefully, jumping up, making the whole bus rock as he threw himself into the other boy's arms, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hello, Quatre," Trowa replied, dropping the small satchel he was carrying to better embrace the boy. He pulled Quatre closer, kissing his forehead, whispering something in his ear that made Quatre blush, then giggle. As they parted, Quatre took Trowa's hand after taking Trowa's bag and led him back to where Duo was sitting. The seats on the wide bus were sets of three, so Quatre sat in the middle, Trowa at the isle as Duo was at the window.  
  
"Duo," Quatre said, "This is Trowa Barton."  
  
"As in the world renowned circus performer?" Duo gaped.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "That's my father."  
  
"Oh don't let him fool you," Quatre beamed, "He's VERY agile as well."  
  
Trowa's cheeks tinted barely.  
  
"Oh," Duo sighed, only a bit disappointed, and more than a little confused, and a bit uncomfortable because he felt that he should be. "Name's Duo Maxwell." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Trowa looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. "Your father is famous in the world of science."  
  
"My father's a complete geek," Duo replied, sitting back. "But I don't mind."  
  
Trowa nodded. "It's been a while, Quatre," he said, turning his attention back to the blonde between them.  
  
Quatre nodded, his countenance nearly shining. "I'm glad you've decided to come."  
  
Trowa nodded and sat back, his arm going around Quatre's slim shoulders. The blonde seemed not to mind as he settled down against Trowa's side, taking his other hand, squeezing the slender fingers softly. Trowa kissed his temple.  
  
Duo watched them from the refection in the window. //HOW CUTE!!!!// He thought. //Sweet, too. But you'd think they wouldn't do that in place where anyone could see.// He looked outside and noticed, for the first time, that all of the people ready to load the bus was doing that, males in their bus, and females in the one behind. //Strange...// Duo bit his lip. //Oh well.//  
  
The bus, once fully loaded, started off to the ranch where this camp was, people talking idly. But a few of them seemed lost to their own world, Duo being one of them. Normally, he would have talked louder than anyone, but the way everyone was acting, as though they could take hands and even go so far as to FRENCH in plain sight nagged at him. In California, these people would have been more careful where he lived, and even where he didn't they would have been more... discreet, but here, they didn't seem to care. Each to his own, though.  
  
Part THREE:  
  
They boys walked off the bus, their steps taken funny like because of the long ride, no matter how nice the vehicle. The girls had taken another turn a while back, going across the lake, so Quatre had explained.  
  
Duo looked around, breathing deep. He didn't know anything in Ireland could look like this! This place was a utopia! It had tall trees shading everything, a cool looking lake, inviting him with its sparkling water. The bunk houses were more like nice cabins. They were aligned on both sides in prefect rows, all the doors seeming to face the lake. There was a chow hall at the farthest end, the door facing the parking lot and cabins.  
  
"Oh isn't this great?" Quatre asked, his fingers still woven tightly with Trowa's.  
  
"Sure," Duo grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked. "Don't like it still?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Never been that much of an outdoors man, to tell you the truth," Duo replied.  
  
"You'll grow to like it," a deep voice said, a hand on Duo's shoulder as a man with long platinum hair walked past, smiling at everyone.  
  
Duo felt his mouth grow dry.  
  
"That's Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft," Quatre whispered to him from behind his hand. "To die for, ne?"  
  
Without thinking, Duo nodded groggily.  
  
Zechs put his fingers to his lips and blew hard, the sound coming forth a shrill whistle that echoed over the water. Everyone stopped their chatter and turned to face him. He smiled and looked over the crowd for a moment before starting.  
  
"For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft," he said, his voice rich and deep.  
  
Duo swallowed.  
  
"This camp is Camp K.I.L.L, so if you're in the wrong place, get back on the bus now." He waited. No one moved. "Good, so we all are supposed to be here?" Nods and grins all around. His smile grew larger. "Good. Now if you'll all follow me into the chow hall," he turned, "We can get the rules and all of that really boring stuff out of the way straight off."  
  
They all followed. They ended up in a rather large cafeteria, or a makeshift theater, judging by the small stage in the front. Zechs stood there and waited for everyone to get situated before he spoke into the microphone. "Okay," he said, "Now for a bit of history." There was booing, but Zechs merely smiled and shook his head, "I know, school's over with, but just listen." They quieted. "This place is owned by myself and my partner... who isn't here," he looked angry for a moment, a dark shadow gracing his face, then gone almost too soon to tell, "Treize Khushrenada. We built this place around five years ago in hopes of young people coming here to relax and have fun.  
  
"This camp is on 100 square miles of the richest most prosperous land one can find even in such a rich place as Ireland, and it's separated from the girls side by that lake you saw outside. The rules-"  
  
More booing.  
  
Zechs waved them off, laughing softly, and all was quiet. "The rules," he started again, "Are these: No one is aloud out of their cabins for safety purposes after eleven unless you have special permission by Treize or myself. Wake-up call will be at nine, and breakfast starts at ten. Lunch is at twelve, and dinner at five. There is a canteen that will be open all day, but I do suggest that you don't ruin your appetite because we have such a splendid chef. You are allowed to swim, use the trails, and anything else of recreation around, and I implore you to do so. No one likes a humbug that holes himself up all summer reading a book."  
  
Quatre jabbed Duo, winking at him.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue.  
  
"At the end of the season, there will be a week where there is competition. There will be swimming, biking, running, basketball, a talent show consisting of both the girls and the boys, and whatever else you may be able to think of. I think that's it. If you have any questions, just come and ask one of the counselors," Zechs finished, motioning to the twelve or so men standing to his right. "Go and have fun!"  
  
A roar of voices started as everyone started talking at once, laughter and idle chatter the center point of the day.  
  
Duo found that he could pick his own cabin and did so with Trowa and Quatre. But there was still a bunk to be filled. When Duo asked about it while putting his things into a dresser, Quatre answered him easily.  
  
"Heero Yuy and Chang WuFei will be here soon, probably on the next shipment of people," he said, "I've already signed them up."  
  
"Well, are they nice?" Duo asked.  
  
This gave Quatre pause. "Well," he started, his face taking on that thoughtful look Duo hated. "They take some getting used to. But in the end, they're not all that bad. I think they're absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Gee," Duo said mockingly, "Thanks." He turned and set his CD player on the dresser top along with the CD's he'd brought, a stack nearly a foot in height.  
  
"What do you need all those for?" Trowa asked, his one eye wide in disbelief.  
  
Duo was about to explain when Quatre did it for him. "He's from California."  
  
"Ah," Trowa nodded, understanding dawning.  
  
Duo wondered what they meant by that.  
  
~(*)~  
  
The next bus full of people was greeted by those already arrived. The people gathered around the new comers, and welcomed old friends. Duo watched Quatre greet two others the same way he had greeted Trowa, and they responded as though it was the normal thing to do.  
  
"None of that!" Zechs called to them, shaking a finger.  
  
"But when we called Treize, he said we could," Quatre explained. "And our parents gave consent."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zechs said. He knew that no one was allowed to fool around with the other camp goers unless given specific permission. "Have you seen Treize today?" To Duo, the man looked almost frantic.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No, sorry. But they did say that we could. Our entire cabin has permission."  
  
Zechs looked hard at the little group for a moment before being whisked off to the chow hall by a counselor for another speech.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Duo asked Quatre. He grew a bit apprehensive at the calculating stares of the two new arrivals. Shifting uneasily from one foot to the other, he waited his answer.  
  
"Well, Duo," Quatre said, "This is a place where there needs to be permission to do a lot of things."  
  
"Sounds boring."  
  
Trowa let out a bare hint of a chuckle. "Not when you get into the activities."  
  
"What do you mean, 'activities'?" Duo asked, crossing his arms, feeling terribly defensive all of a sudden.  
  
"Where'd you dig this baka out from?" one of the boys asked. Duo looked over to this boy and glared. Hard. He felt a fire ignite between them simply because he was staring him down, the hard blue eyes of the other not even flickering.  
  
"Heero, I do believe you have met your match," a chinese boy said, crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked, his eyes still in a glowering match with Heero.  
  
"Simply that no one can stand that glare for longer than a few seconds before falling under Heero's command," he said.  
  
"And you would know, WuFei," Trowa said softly, a smirk lighting his face.  
  
"And I suppose Quatre's feminine whiles is what's trapped you?" WuFei shot back.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "And he is quite masculine when he wants to be. You should know, you met him first."  
  
The blonde in question seemed to flush a bright red, but he quickly diverted his face so no one could tell.  
  
"Where'd you get him from?" Heero asked again, not blinking as he stared into heated violet depths.  
  
"California," Quatre answered, now apparently completely in control of his composure.  
  
"Ah," WuFei nodded.  
  
"You have very beautiful eyes."  
  
"Eh?!" Duo squawked, taken back by the way the compliment flowed so easily from Heero's lips.  
  
"I've never seen violet eyes before. Where do you get them from?" he asked, still staring into them.  
  
Duo's mouth opened and closed. "Grandma?" he shrugged.  
  
Heero snorted and finally turned his attention to the others. Duo was thankful, or else he might have noticed the small flush that Duo's cheeks took on. No one- no male other than that one guy that he was seeing in California for a few weeks ever said anything about his features. His mother always told him that he was very handsome, but Duo had never believed it. It seemed as impractical as improbable. And at that moment, he felt himself let in on something that had been denied him. Something that he couldn't really name, but it was there, tangible almost.  
  
"Um..." Duo started, tapping Heero on the shoulder. "Don't you two need to go with Zechs?"  
  
Heero smirked. "We've been here before. We know the ropes."  
  
"You have?" Duo asked.  
  
"Heero is not inclined to lies," WuFei said blandly. "Did you get the right cabin?" he asked to Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded. "The one farthest from civilization and closest to the water," he assured.  
  
Duo noted that Trowa was right. This cabin, called Bunny Creek, was the farthest from anything. It was good for secluded activities. Secluded activities!! Duo's mind jumped around in his head, realization dawning finally upon him as he looked, and for the first time SAW the males at this camp holding hands and patting behinds and ruffling hair. "I'M AT A GAY CAMP?!" he whispered softly, aghast.  
  
"You are really slow," WuFei said, his brows drawn together as he looked at the now almost hysterical braided boy.  
  
"My parents sent me to a gay camp?" Duo was close to hyperventilating. "They sent me half way around the world for gay camp!" Now he was starting to draw attention. Though his words were soft and spoken in the utmost astonishment to himself and only the four around him, the look on his face along with his flailing arms and clenched fists tended to give something away that something was wrong. "Shit!"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Quatre asked, astonished himself at Duo's thick skull. "I would have thought that it was quite obvious."  
  
Duo shook his head emphatically, a vein from stress poking out on his otherwise smooth forehead. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"You are gay, or at least bi, aren't you?" Trowa asked as if it were nothing.  
  
"Yes! But- but-but-BUT!" he could think of nothing to say.  
  
"Didn't you read the brochure?" WuFei asked. "We all got one."  
  
"NO!" Duo raved. "Mom and Pop just kinda threw it at me out of NOWHERE!!"  
  
"Duo, you're causing a scene," Quatre said. "We can further discuss this in the cabin?"  
  
Heero nodded, taking Duo by the braid and tugging him after the other three into the confidentiality of the cabin. Once inside, Duo effectively blew up. He charged around the cabin, stomping his feet down as he went, almost like he wanted to trumpet louder than his voice already was that he was mad.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and WuFei merely watched from the twin bed that Duo had taken over the pacing and ranting until Duo had worn himself hoarse. Now, that beautiful joking voice was nothing but a soft rasp.  
  
"Duo, drink this," Quatre requested, handing him a glass of water he'd just poured.  
  
Duo took it and downed it like it was liquor in a shot glass. "I can't believe THIS!"  
  
"Why not? Having known that you were gay, or bi, why should this be so much of a shock for you?" Trowa asked, relieved that Duo finally wore himself out enough to plop down on the floor.  
  
"Because my preferences have always been private!" the boy almost whined. "And now-"  
  
"And now the entire camp including the girls have heard you heartbroken tale," Heero said. "There's nothing wrong with coming out when there are so many people to support you. Obviously you parents know."  
  
Duo nodded. "Sure they know, they've known for a few years." He looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SENT ME TO A-"  
  
"Gay camp," the rest finished off blandly.  
  
"Look- what's your sur name?" WuFei asked Duo.  
  
"Sur name?" Duo asked in confusion. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"The name your father gives you," Quatre said.  
  
"Oh. Maxwell," Duo said.  
  
"Look, Maxwell, your parents obviously support your decision and sent you here so that you can get to know others of the same ilk, if you will."  
  
"How old are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fifteen," WuFei answered. "Why?"  
  
"Dad would love you," Duo said, laughing. "Any kid who can say 'ilk' and know what it means is like a jewel to him."  
  
WuFei snorted.  
  
"Does it bother you that we're all gay?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Oh it's not that... It's just that I've only known like... four people who are actually gay, and they don't really come out of the closet, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well," Duo said, digging deep in his mind. "I had a boyfriend once named Alex, and then there's my Aunt Noin, she's cool though, her girlfriend, and... and... me?" He shrugged.  
  
"Then you've been exposed to it," Heero said.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"So get off your high-horse and have some fun with it," WuFei snorted disdainfully. "You are in a place where that doesn't matter, where people make dollhouses instead of birdhouses. Where people hang posters up on their walls of naked men instead of naked women. Get used to it because I don't want it going around camp that I'm staying with some prude American."  
  
"Hey, you asshole-" Duo started, rising to his knees and glaring up at WuFei, ready to fight.  
  
"Stop that, both of you," Quatre admonished.  
  
A knock came on the door.  
  
"What?" Heero answered, sounding annoyed but the person the reverse side of the door didn't seem to mind, or was used to it, as he came right on it.  
  
"Is everything all right in here?" It was Zechs.  
  
Duo swallowed and tried not to look directly at the camp counselor.  
  
The other four, on the other hand, seemed like nothing had happened at all out of the blue and that the blonde wasn't something sent by the GODS just to torture them.  
  
"Sure," Quatre answered, "Why wouldn't everything be fine?"  
  
"I heard yelling when I was in the auditorium," he said, looking at all the faces.  
  
"Oh," WuFei answered shortly. "That was him." He pointed at Duo.  
  
Duo shifted nervously.  
  
Zechs looked down at the boy and blinked. He realized that, while he knew everyone else in this camp from any of the numerous others that he and Treize owned, this boy was completely new. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down before him on the floor.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Why were you yelling though?" Zechs asked. "Did they do something to anger you?" He glared over his shoulder at the four innocent looking boys on the bed.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I..." He blushed.  
  
"He just found out what sort of camp his parents sent him to," Heero finished flatly.  
  
Zechs laughed for a moment. "You mean you didn't know?!" he squealed.  
  
Duo lowered his head, silently snarling at Heero. "No."  
  
Zechs covered his mouth. "I... I'm sorry. That must have been a shock when you found out."  
  
"I'm over it thank you," Duo grumbled.  
  
Zechs patted his knee. "I'm glad. By the way, we haven't met formally. I'm Zechs." He held out his hand.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo answered easily, pushing his awkwardness to the back of his mind. He took the hand, and to his surprise, Zechs kissed his knuckles. He blushed and lowered his face.  
  
"My you are an amusing one," Zechs laughed. Then, his countenance turned serious. He stood and Duo noticed that he was making himself look intimidating as he paced before the four who blinked innocently up at him. Actually, the only one that could pull of the innocent, besides Duo himself, was the small blonde. WuFei looked annoyed, Heero blankly watched the man, and Trowa was impassive.  
  
"Now," Zechs started, his voice turned from that of a friend to that of an authority figure. He even narrowed his eyes like Duo's principal would after Duo got into trouble. "I have no doubt that you four got permission from Treize and your parents to fool around a bit. But. And this is a big but-"  
  
Duo snickered.  
  
Zechs turned around and glared at him. "What, Mr. Maxwell, is so damn funny?"  
  
Duo shrugged, covering his grinning mouth.  
  
Zechs looked down at him for a moment and turned, ready to begin where he'd left off- until he saw that the other four had similar looks. Quatre was covering his mouth the same as Duo, his face red, Trowa looked amused, Heero looked blankly up at him, though his eyes were glittering oddly, and WuFei merely smirked gracefully. "What?" he found himself demanding.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre squeaked. "Go ahead, we're all listening."  
  
"All right," Zechs continued, sighing. "You know that there are restrictions on the amount of activities you can be a part of."  
  
"You mean no orgies?" Heero asked. The mere way he never flinched while saying that blunt and inappropriate question to his better was hilarious. Zechs's cheeks flared red, looking flustered.  
  
"No- Yes- I mean-" he shook his head, controlling his shock. "You can do that, but only with the people here. You still fall under the same rules as the rest of the camp. Is that understood?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Zechs's features turned again to that of a trustworthy friend as he walked out, telling them he'd see them at dinner, and if sooner, all the better for it. They waved good-bye. As soon as Zechs had shut the door, they burst into peels of laughter.  
  
  
  
Part FOUR:  
  
The first few nights, Duo was disturbed by the noises that his friends released while having 'orgies', as Heero so elegantly put it. While he'd grow highly aroused by the moans and mewing sounds, he was getting frustrated. He hadn't slept one wink in seventy-two hours, and he was cranky, tired, and fed up. Finally, on the fourth night, as he lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on the little knot hole that he could see instead of the quiet noises bursting forth from his roommate's throats, Quatre, tonight with Heero and Trowa with WuFei, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He groaned in frustration and sat up, whining, "Can't you guys just shut up for one night?! Come on! Your asses have to be RAW!"  
  
A moaning giggle came from Quatre's throat on the other side of the room on his bottom bunk. "Aw, come on, Du-oooohh," he bit his lip to keep from completely revealing their activities to the slumbering camp as Heero drove especially deep, caressing his prostrate roughly, "Duo, it would- *sigh* wouldn't be so- *gasp* so awkwa- *moan* awkward if you j- *small squeal* joined us..."  
  
Another small giggle from across the room, more than likely WuFei.  
  
Duo knew, that if he weren't so tired, he'd have blushed bright red. Instead, he threw his pillow in Quatre's general direction and resolved to bury his head in his blankets, living it out like a man.  
  
~(*)~  
  
The next day, finally rested after passing out from exhaustion, Duo felt chipper. He headed immediately to the lake. The water in Ireland was so different from the water in California. For one thing, it was cooler, not the warmer waters of the ocean. And it was cleaner. Fresh springs fed this little paradise. There was no salt, no contamination by oil companies or trash dumping facilities. It felt so rejuvenating.  
  
Meanwhile, while he lounged and floated and splashed around, Quatre, Heero, WuFei and Trowa were all having a little talk. They sat on the floor in a small circle in the middle of their cabin, cross-legged, and contemplating.  
  
They had been trying ever since the first night to get Duo to join them, but the boy seemed resistant to a fault. During the night, the extra noises they made which were meant especially to excite Duo were wasted, so it seemed.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Do you think he's involved with someone?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He said that he had someone once. Not now."  
  
"Then why is he so hesitant?" Heero asked.  
  
"He's a prude American," WuFei said. "Even if he's not like the rest."  
  
Quatre shook his head, his bottom lip delicately caught between his teeth for a moment. "No, he's not exactly prude... I can see it in his eyes. He wants to... but..."  
  
"Do you think that he's still a virgin?" Trowa asked, looking around at the faces of his lovers.  
  
They shrugged. "He could be. But why anyone that beautiful could stand to be chaste for sixteen years is beyond the comprehension of the world," Heero mused. Heero's face lit upon something.  
  
"Nani?" WuFei asked, noticing the change in his friend.  
  
"Come closer, I don't want anyone to hear of this," Heero said as they all leaned in.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Duo left the water only after he was a wrinkled raisin. He climbed ashore and wrung out his braid, letting it sag down his back. He sighed and stretched, though he felt not one bit tired.  
  
"Hello, Duo," a kind voice came.  
  
Duo turned, a bit startled, until he saw who it was. It was the co-founder of Camp K.I.L.L, Treize Khushrenada. The man came back later on the night Duo arrived, saying that he left Zechs a letter when Zechs chewed him up one side and down another about letting him worry himself to death like that. The whole camp heard it. It was quite funny, actually, the boys all getting into their snack stashes and sitting out on the little porches before each cabin, looking towards the main house with snickers filling their ears as Treize tried to explain that his niece had called him with an emergency with the girl's camp across the lake: Camp K.I.S.S.. But Zechs would have nothing of it. That night, Treize was made to sleep in the hammock on the large front porch of the main house. It was the talk of the camp for hours. Whispers about it still went around sometimes. "Hey, Treize," Duo answered, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, Duo," Treize said.  
  
Duo paused, wondering what it could be, automatically becoming guarded. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering how you're enjoying your stay," Treize said, leaning against a tree, not failing to notice the sudden flare of Duo's aura. "It's always been our habit to ask newcomers how they like it here."  
  
Duo smiled, relieved. "It's nice. Better than I thought it would be."  
  
"Ah," Treize nodded. But Duo could tell that wasn't all he wanted to know. He decided to let Treize ask him instead of him asking Treize, waiting for a little bit in silence. "What do you think of the boys you're staying with?"  
  
"They're all right," Duo shrugged. "Noisy, but okay."  
  
"Do they bother you?" Treize asked.  
  
To Duo's surprise, the man seemed perfectly serious. He was at a bit of a loss. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Treize said, looking as if he was thinking, searching for the right words. "They've had other roommates, others that they didn't like. They tortured them!"  
  
"Tortured?!" Duo found it hard to imagine little sweet Quatre, stolid Heero, justice-bent WuFei, and quiet Trowa torturing anyone!  
  
Treize nodded. "You see... Although they are friendly, one of them," he seemed to correct himself, "They don't like people staying with them. Most of the time, they just pushed the other person out of their little group. Thinking nothing of it."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked, surprised. "They've never done anything like that to me... They just won't shut up at night so I can get some sleep."  
  
"They do things with you around?" Treize asked, eyeing Duo.  
  
Duo nodded. "All the damn time."  
  
"Feel privileged," Treize said. At Duo's expression of confusion, he elaborated. "Whenever someone else has been around, they do nothing but kiss with little pecks on the cheeks and hold hands. When there was anyone else in the bunks with them, they would hardly touch, let alone fool around. They must see something in you. Have they tempted you?"  
  
"You mean walking around buck naked after a hot shower without drying off?" Duo guessed. "Yep."  
  
Treize laughed for a moment. "Do you consider their advances?"  
  
Duo paused, thinking. "I don't know. I mean, it's pretty nice and all... but... I'm just not sure."  
  
Treize shrugged. "Just don't let their antics get to you," he advised, pushing off the tree. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Duo nodded, waving good-bye. The man had given Duo something to think about. Maybe those four weren't so bad. Maybe they were worth it. Worth loosing... IT... for. He'd have to think about that.  
  
~(*)~  
  
That night after everyone had gone to bed, Duo was surprised when the four he shared the cabin with merely went to bed. Not separate beds, of course, but just went to sleep.  
  
//Must have worn eachother out at lunch,// he guessed as he settled in. It would be nice to actually SLEEP without being woken up by noisy horny guys. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to slumber.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Halfway through the night, when the digital clock on the dresser read 1 a.m., Heero and the others skulked from their beds. They snuck over to Duo's twin and peered down upon him, wondering just how Heero was going to go about this. Before anyone could back out, though, Heero made his move.  
  
Duo was laying on his back with his arms raised over his head, the way he seemed to prefer sleeping. He always slept with either boxers on or nothing, and tonight luck was with them. He was in the nude. As they peered down at the lithe form they felt their mouths go dry. He looked so elfin, so sweet and childlike, his rounded face and build making him look younger and supple in the moon's light.  
  
Heero gently pried the covers back, careful not to wake the sleeping prey. When Duo stirred and seemed to look as though he'd wake, WuFei bent and kissed his lips softly, something not hard enough to rouse, but gentle enough to ensure he'd stay asleep. They positioned themselves on both sides of the bed, Heero kneeling down at the right with WuFei kneeling beside him, still kissing Duo lightly, Quatre and Trowa on the left, waiting for the proper time to join.  
  
Their breath stopped as Duo's manhood was revealed, limp for the moment, only dappled a tiny bit by hair. The boy sighed at the cool against his skin, shuddering and trying to turn on his side.  
  
Quatre halted him, however, by leaning down and kissing his chest, his hand gently pushing Duo back to his former position. Duo sighed happily and a little smile formed on his lips, his chest arching upwards slightly. Heero nodded to him in thanks, and began trailing his fingers in feather light touches up Duo's thighs and around on his hips, near the boy's cock but careful not to touch until he got the desired response from Duo.  
  
Duo sighed again, his lips parting to allow WuFei's tongue into his mouth unknowingly, his body becoming tense with arousal. His manhood started to twitch, growing a slight bit in size. Heero smirked and leaned forward, still running his fingers across Duo's impossibly soft flesh, and kissed the shaft, the organ jumping up to press into his lips.  
  
Trowa bent on the reverse side of the bed as Heero, leaning forward to run his tongue along the opposite side as Heero, the other boy mimicking his actions perfectly. They had been twin doms before, tormenting their lovers for hours with their synchronized tricks.  
  
This time, Duo gasped and his mouth broke away from WuFei's, his head falling to the side, still asleep. His hands wondered down his torso to grasp at Heero's and Trowa's heads to keep them there, but Quatre and WuFei took a wrist each, bringing them back over Duo's head, pinning them down. Duo whimpered at this, but the sleepy protest died to a moan as Quatre started kissing his neck, WuFei doing the same.  
  
Heero and Trowa had Duo in full arousal, the cock twitching and spilling out its sweet juices all down its girth. Heero moved his mouth away to allow Trowa to fully take Duo in, kissing Duo's inner thighs as he thrust up into Trowa's mouth.  
  
Trowa hummed softly, causing Duo's head to thrash. He created the most exquisite suction motion with his mouth, a hot hole that Duo fucked repeatedly. In the back of his mind, Trowa wondered how Duo could keep sleeping during something like this, but as Duo let forth an explosive moan, he decided to keep his attention solely on him. As Heero kissed Trowa's head, the boy knew that it was time to let the other suckle.  
  
Heero's mouth replaced his lover's, excited by the tastes of Trowa's mouth and Duo's seeping pre-cum twining together to form one savory tang. His way of pleasure was different from Trowa's. He clamped his lips around Duo's cock like a tight sphincter would, not caring about the throbbing in his jaw, but only made smooth movements up and down with his demanding mouth. Duo tasted so sweet.  
  
Quatre kissed Duo's mouth, the boy in his sleep responding as if thinking reality to be some wet dream. He kissed him mostly because Duo's full lips always seemed appealing to him, and also that he must swallow some of the loud moans and whimpers Duo basically screamed forth. He gently petted Duo, twining his fingers softly into Duo's hair. He was a bit disappointed that Duo slept with it up. He'd only once seen it half way down, and that was right in the middle of Duo braiding it. It was a sad thing, that he couldn't feel that blanket of soft tresses wrap around him and shimmer and move with every jolt of Quatre's shaft buried deep inside Duo. Too bad...  
  
WuFei fed from Duo's chest, his tongue swirling around the perk nipples, making them hard nubs. His fingers caressed Duo's stomach, the chinese amused that the abdomen muscles jumped and shivered under his touch. This boy was sensitive.  
  
Finally, Duo's body went ridged. He finally woke up to feel the beautiful pain of orgasm roll through him like a crashing wave. He was thrown by it, his body tight and twisting, his pelvis humping off the bed into the cavern of Heero's mouth, just that much more suction added as Heero swallowed every single drop. As his vision cleared, he felt hands running over his body, two mouths kissing his lax manhood even as it jumped to return. He pulled away from them, horrified.  
  
"What the fuck are you DOING!" he demanded, bringing his knees to his chest as if to protect himself.  
  
The four culprits blinked first at Duo, then shared a glance.  
  
"We were just-" Quatre started.  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed, waking the camp up as lights flicked on and angry shouts from neighboring cabins were aimed at them. "I don't CARE about what ever BULLSHIT you're about to say!"  
  
Heero and WuFei reached out for him, but Duo nearly jumped through the wall to escape them. "Just go away! Don't TOUCH me! Don't come NEAR me! Ever again!" He was hysterical now, hyperventilating, as tears flowed down his cheeks. His eyes were no longer the open happy violet the four were so used to, but were dark and frightened, wild like a cornered animal.  
  
"Duo, onegai-" Heero started, but his reaching hand was slapped away. Duo looked miserable now, like some child that had been... raped?  
  
"Go AWAY!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs, hurting his own ears and the ears of the bystanders which had come to see what all the raucous was about. They peered in with wide eyes at the naked figure of Duo vaulting off the bed to escape the close proximity of the others, darting for the door. But the door opened and he crashed head-on into Treize. He fought for a moment the arms around him trying to soothe him before collapsing onto the hard wood floor, sobbing.  
  
Treize sunk down beside him and cradled him, rocking him back and forth as Zechs went around and closed all the blinds to save Duo whatever pride he had left from the prying eyes of the other boys. Once he was sure that they had all gone back to bed, he took a blanket from a rack and handed it to Treize who wrapped it around Duo, who still cried, shocked, into his chest, his arms tight around Treize's neck, almost desperate. The older man comforted Duo, holding him just as tight.  
  
Zechs, on the other hand, glared at the four boys who would not meet his fire-spitting blue eyes. "I have never, NEVER! been so disgusted in all of my life! What the hell possessed you to do that?! Huh?!"  
  
Heero licked his lips. He could still taste Duo in his mouth. It was such a thrilling taste... such a right taste. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"We only wanted..." Quatre started, feeling small. "We were wrong. We're sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me," Zechs said furiously, "Apologize to the boy you scared half to death! I can't believe that you would- DAMN IT! I don't even want to LOOK at you right now!" He turned around and looked at Duo's form, still crying. "Look at that," he pointed to Duo. "Do you see what you've done? See what you've caused? I should expel you all for your damned foolishness!"  
  
They looked at Duo, and the boy, as if sensing their scrutiny, only resolved to burrow deeper into Treize's arms, crying harder, sobs a loud hiccup in the room.  
  
"I never thought that you four would do this," Zechs said, shaking his head. "We give you permission to be intimate with one another, thinking BLINDLY that you will behave yourselves and not mar the name of this camp. We were wrong." He sighed in disgust, finally turning around to see them with broken postures, their eyes fallen to the floor. "Tomorrow, we will discuss this further when I have had time to calm down and act like a gentlemen. Something you four obviously are not. I will think heavily on what to do with you. And quite simply, it is because I know it will be a rash decision should I decide, like I really want to, to kick you out now, that I will wait and think this out. Goodnight, boys, and I do hope you are proud of yourselves and have gained the objective you set out for." The man turned on his heels and held the door open for Treize, who hefted Duo up into his arms, and carried the light burden to the main house where Duo could spend the night in safety. The boy still wept as he was taken out into the cool night, the door slamming behind them.  
  
Quatre looked at the door with shock on his face. "How... I thought that it would..."  
  
Trowa nodded. "We all did."  
  
"Then why...?" Quatre asked, at a loss for words, unable to form a complete sentence.  
  
"We should not have done that," Heero said flatly.  
  
"Damn you, Yuy!" WuFei blew up, jumping to his feet and balling his fists. "Damn you and your fucking stupid idea! This is YOUR goddamn fault!"  
  
"You agreed to it, Chang," Heero growled, glaring up at his challenger.  
  
"Stop it, you two," Quatre begged, his eyes filling with tears. But Heero was already on his feet, his fists poised as WuFei threw the first punch. Heero dodged it and retaliated with full force, knowing full well that WuFei, while a good fighter in his own family, was no match for him in any respect in the boxing style he used now. He landed one right across WuFei's face, knocking him backwards. But WuFei merely stumbled, quickly regaining his stance; only this time, it wasn't the boxing stance he'd used earlier, it was a judo stance.  
  
"Stop!" Quatre screamed, stepping between them. Heero's fist, meant for WuFei, landed on Quatre's face instead, the blonde falling to the floor, holding his cheek and gasping in shock. Heero hit him... he hit him... Heero seemed in shock as well. He lowered his fists, as WuFei relaxed as well, the wild haired youth kneeling down in front of the crumpled boy. He tried to take Quatre in his arms, to make sure he was all right, but Quatre would have none of it. He shoved at Heero's hands, glaring up at him with puffy red eyes, a stark bruise already standing out against his pale cheek. WuFei and then Trowa tried to touch him, but Quatre pushed them away as well, rising to go to his own bunk. The three sighed at the turned back of Quatre, feeling tears in their eyes, and went to their own cold and lonely beds.  
  
It was supposed to be so perfect...  
  
  
  
Part FIVE  
  
That morning, Duo woke to find himself curled up on a couch bed, a body behind him, the warmth of the form burning into his back. He sat bolt upright as he began to remember what had happened previously. But hands, gentle and kind, clamped on his shoulders, and Duo recognized the voice of Treize in his ear, speaking softly and reassuringly, telling him that it was all right and that he was safe, that Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero weren't near him; he needn't fear anything. He sighed and slumped back into Treize's chest, his eyes closed as he pulled the cover up around his naked body.  
  
"How do you feel?" Zechs asked, awake and up from the recliner he'd fallen asleep in while keeping watch over Duo. He sat beside Duo and brushed his bangs back, worried for the shaking his body took on. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Shower," Duo croaked out, rubbing his nose once with the thin blanket.  
  
Zechs smiled and nodded. "You can do that here." His expression turned serious. "But how are you feeling? Do you need to see a doctor?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, they didn't... they only..." His eyes started to tear again, and he pulled away from Treize and Zechs, turning on his side and curling into a fetal position, his head tucked under the blanket along with any other part of his body.  
  
Zechs and Treize shared a look. Then, Zechs began to rub Duo's shoulders comfortingly. "They'll be dealt with, Duo," Zechs told him. "I promise you."  
  
Duo didn't respond. He only curled tighter.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Treize asked. "Zechs and I are very good listeners."  
  
Duo shook his head. "I want my mommy," he whispered like he used to when he was a little boy.  
  
"We'll call her," Treize assured him.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Zechs asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm hungry... a little."  
  
They took it as a good sign that Duo still had his appetite. "What do you feel like eating?" Treize asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Surprise me."  
  
//He's got some of his old cheer back,// Zechs noticed, smiling to his lover and nodding. Treize left the main house for the chow hall, hoping he didn't encounter Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and WuFei on the way.  
  
Once Treize was gone, Zechs took to lightly questioning Duo.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still rubbing Duo's back.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Zechs asked.  
  
Duo was silent for a moment. "They... I don't understand, Zechs," he said in a small voice. "It felt good.... really good... But..."  
  
"It didn't feel right?" Zechs questioned.  
  
Duo shook his head. "It did. I liked to be with them... But... I've never done that with..." He burrowed his head deeper to hide the wide blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You're a virgin."  
  
Duo nodded from his hiding place. "I've had boyfriends... well, one boyfriend, and we just... kissed... nothing like... that."  
  
Zechs smiled. "Do you like those boys?" Even though he was still really mad at them, he could understand if Duo didn't want them punished. They'd be punished though, perhaps not as severely as Zechs had told them last night if Duo didn't want it, but punished nonetheless.  
  
Duo nodded after a pause.  
  
"What do you want me to with them?" he asked.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
Zechs smiled and rubbed Duo's back. "How about that shower now?"  
  
Duo seemed to perk up.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Treize walked through the line of people waiting for their breakfast and chose not to let the sidelong glances and whispers get to him about the last nights incident. Instead, he cut in front of everyone, as was his privilege, and piled a plate with all that he could see, not knowing what Duo liked nor wanted. He felt sorry for the boy. To be violated by people you believed to be your friends in the safety of your own bed... Christ. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't see any one of those four around because he might be so disgusted that he would fly off the handle. He'd leave them to Zechs, as he was the rational thinker, after all.  
  
But luck was not with him. As he walked towards the door, he found that the hall had cone completely silent. He looked to where everyone's gazes had settled and his eyes automatically narrowed. Standing in the doorway and making his way to the line was Trowa. The boy looked tired and he didn't meet anyone's eyes. //Very wise//, Treize thought. //Stupid boy, though, to be walking into a den of sickened lions.//  
  
The boy was collected, his face and posture remaining impassive as he walked slowly forward. Though his downcast gaze showed more than anything that he was ashamed. The silence cut the hall, making Trowa's ears bleed. He grabbed a tray and pulled from the choices enough to feed his entire cabin, though Treize knew that they wouldn't be eating. He wondered how they weaseled Trowa into going instead of, say, Heero, who was better at glaring people into being too uncomfortable to stare blatantly at him. WuFei was too irrational to hold his own in this nest of wolves, and Quatre was more than likely too angry to talk to them let alone go and fetch food. The boy walked evenly out of the chow hall, probably nearly collapsing as soon as he was outside.  
  
Treize growled. "I don't want anyone to berate them!" he said to all, his voice easily carried in the silence. "Do you understand me?"  
  
No one answered, merely continued to look at the vacant door with disdain.  
  
"All right," Treize said, hoping they had taken his order to heart. Although he didn't in any way agree with what those four had done, he didn't want the name of Camp K.I.L.L to get smothered anymore than it already was. He sighed and walked out, glaring in the general direction of the cabin, Trowa just disappearing into it.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Por favor," Trowa said softly, holding the plate up for Quatre. He had sectioned off the food for all of them, but noticed than none of them touched it. He didn't blame them. He didn't feel like eating either. More like he'd throw up if he did.  
  
And Quatre still hadn't moved. He was covered with a thin blanket that WuFei had draped over him, the blonde not even saying thank you, not even turning to glare at them. Heero wouldn't talk to anyone, and he wouldn't let his eyes wander even in the general direction of Quatre. No one even dared to step near Duo's bed, which was hard to do. They all wanted, deep down, to snuggle up into it. It carried the scent of Duo, the scent of his forced passion.  
  
"You have to eat, Winner," WuFei said. He glared at the smooth back of his lover, scowling for all he was worth. Damned Yuy. He glanced at Heero only to find him on his own bunk, the laptop he traveled with propped up in his lap, his fingers moving rapidly. His face was hard, unemotional. "Damn you, Yuy."  
  
Heero's fingers halted for a moment, flexing with strain, and then began to type again as though nothing had happened.  
  
"This isn't just his fault," Trowa muttered. "Who was it who struck out first?"  
  
WuFei snorted, but couldn't deny. It was awful. They were so in love... And that was something that came hard to all of them. Being a wealthy child meant, that most of the time, it took a miracle to find someone who was wanting to be with you just because of you, not because you could buy them an entire store. It was a godsend to find the four of them. And, oddly enough, it wasn't hard to want Duo in on it. The boy was lovely, and he had the honest quality to him that not many people have. Not to mention that he was gorgeous. Quatre had seen that first off. And then Trowa had told them about feeling inexplicably attracted to the boy. Heero had excepted him on the spot, though it took WuFei a bit longer to fall. But he did fall. Hard. And they'd all been so sure that Duo would return that. He didn't ever want to admit it out loud, but he had fallen in love with Heero's idea as much as Heero had.  
  
Trowa sighed. "What are we going to do?" he asked, looking around, his eyes falling finally on Duo's messy bed. "Zechs seemed serious about expelling us."  
  
"Wouldn't you be?" WuFei asked sourly, jumping off the top bunk across from the other, walking over to the large open window at the back of the cabin. He snarled as he saw the angry looks from the others outside. "They look at us like we're monsters!" He yanked the blind down. "Pricks..."  
  
"Do you blame them?" Trowa asked. "I don't. I'm not so sure anymore if we're not monsters."  
  
The door opened and Zechs walked in, barely glancing at them. Heero and Quatre didn't even move, their breathing pattern not even changing, while WuFei glared at the man and Trowa only watched him dryly. The man walked over to Duo's side of the room and pulled out from under his bed his suitcase.  
  
"Is Duo leaving?" Trowa asked, his voice horribly sad and ashamed.  
  
"We still need to get a hold of his parents," Zechs answered flatly. "When we do, it will be up to them and him." He opened the large case and started to pack Duo's things in it, neatly sorting them and carefully organizing them.  
  
"How is he?" Trowa asked.  
  
"How would you be?" Zechs answered. The man sighed and turned around, looking at all of them and rubbing the bridge of his nose roughly for a moment. He opened his mouth, looking as though he wanted to lecture them, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was still angry. He thought that he was over it, but as he stepped closer and closer to the cabin, his anger welled in him again. Finally, he settled on one word. "Why?"  
  
The cabin filled with tense guilty silence. Then, "It was my fault," Heero broke the silence. "Punish me... not them."  
  
Zechs looked surprised. "As much as I wouldn't like to punish you, as much respect as I once held for you, I can't do that, Heero."  
  
"Why?" Heero asked flatly, averting his eyes from the glowing screen before him to gaze down at the man. "I thought of it. It was my fault."  
  
"But they participated," Zechs reasoned.  
  
"What will it be?" Trowa asked. It wasn't that he was afraid of discipline, just that it was hard to go through it. This was one of his favorite camp counselors. Hell, he'd been to three other of Treize and Zechs's camps around the world and loved every moment of it; loved it more than his own home. And to think that he'd never be allowed to come back, to see his lovers again... if they were still lovers...  
  
Zechs sighed deeply and sat on Duo's unmade bed. "I don't know. I don't want to. I really don't. But for Duo's sake, I will." They seemed to tense at Duo's name. "You guys really damaged him. That was nothing better than rape. Do you know that? Can you honestly tell me that you know that?"  
  
They swallowed, nodding slowly.  
  
"Then why? Explain to me why."  
  
There came no response.  
  
"Ah," Zechs said, nodding sternly, again angry, "I get it. I'll call your parents as soon as Duo can get a hold of his. Until then, you are under house arrest. I don't want you leaving this cabin for any reason. Food will be brought to you. Understand?"  
  
They nodded. The man stood and locked Duo's suitcase, carrying it out, the door left to shut softly behind him. No sound came from constricted throats.  
  
  
  
Part SIX  
  
Duo was glad that Treize and Zechs let him out. It had been nearly two days and, although he was still a bit skittish, he wanted to be outside. The landscape of Ireland was something too beautiful to miss. He hadn't been able to get into contact with his parents, the hotel telling him that they had moved on to their vacation spot. They should call Duo once they reached some place with a phone, as the place where they were staying was basically prehistoric. Not even running water. //Mom ought to love that,// Duo thought wryly, laughing at himself.  
  
But even as he walked around the forest and the lake, sitting on the shore, the other occupants of the camp walking around him, he began to get frustrated. It was like they were walking on glass around him. It was obvious, the glances and the whispers that still spread like wild fire. He had even gotten a hold of a couple new rumors.  
  
"That Duo kid was selling himself to those four and just decided to stop one day," was one of them. The other was nicer: "The four are hermits and rapists by profession. They don't deserve to be here anymore." Duo sighed, burying his toes deep into the wet cool mud around the shore, tossing a rock to splash into the water and sink. Man! If there was something that he hated about people, it was their natural habit to gossip.  
  
Still... he wondered about Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and WuFei. Why had they done that? But the thing that really ate away at him was... he wanted them to do that again. To surprise him with touches. He didn't think that Trowa, WuFei, or Heero were people who gave light caresses to just anyone. And he felt special for that. He wanted to feel that fire rip through him again like it did when he was deep in Heero's mouth. He wanted to taste WuFei's mouth again and Quatre's... He wanted a sample of Trowa's nimble fingers, to lie back and let them show him things. He sighed.  
  
He wondered why he felt this way. He had never felt this way towards Alex, which was why Alex had the decency to dump him for his secret lover instead of staying with him. Duo missed Alex. The boy was older than him, three years older, and Duo knew that that was some of the reason why he was so vehement in insisting that Duo hurry up and let him fuck him. But Duo felt... wrong when ever he thought about being any bit intimate with his old flame, or anyone... or so he thought. He wondered how Alex was doing.  
  
A twig broke behind him. He jumped out of his reverie, turning around and looking up with wide eyes at Zechs. He smiled up at the apologetic nod Zechs gave, the man sitting beside him. They sat in silence for a bit, just looking out over the water.  
  
"I've resolved to call their parents," Zechs said. "I don't think it's right to hole them up in that cabin for too long. We don't know when you mom or dad will call."  
  
Duo's eyes turned back to the lake and he nodded. "Do what you have to."  
  
Zechs looked at him strangely for a moment, then chuckled.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, his nose crinkling up. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Zechs smiled widely and just shook his head. "Nothing. Lunch is ready. Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved!" Duo said. "But... can I eat outside? Away from everyone?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They all look at me like I'm going to break or something. I can't stand that!" Duo explained.  
  
Zechs smiled. "Sure thing. Come on." They rose and Zechs put an arm on Duo's shoulder as they talked idly, making their way to the chow hall.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Treize should bring us something soon," WuFei mused, looking out the window at the vacant grounds.  
  
Trowa nodded. He sighed heavily as his eyes wondered over to Quatre's form. Still hadn't eaten. Still hadn't moved. //His whole side must be dead,// Trowa thought. Then he shook his head. The blonde slept enough in the day to move around at night when no one was awake to see it.  
  
Heero sat on the top bunk, the permanent perch he'd adopted, and typed on his computer. They all, all but Quatre, wondered what exactly Heero was typing. Nonstop. The constant clanking was starting to bug.  
  
The door opened and the food came in, set down on the floor by the door. But the cabin went quiet all of a sudden, even the typing sound stopped, the air around them filled with tension to a choking point. Quatre slowly turned, curiosity over taking him, and saw Duo standing beside the door, apprehensive and looking as though he was ready to bolt should anyone try to make a wrong move. Trowa, WuFei, and Heero couldn't look him in the face, and Quatre found that he couldn't tear himself away. The way that the fearful glittering eyes and tense posture and chewed bottom lip all blended together to form Duo's entirety... Quatre could have wept. Duo looked from the ground to their faces, first to WuFei's, who was standing straight up and uneasy, his fists clenched with his sloe eyes begging the floor to envelope him so he could escape the conviction in Duo's eyes. Next to Trowa, who sat on the floor indian-style, though his back was ridged, his green eyes narrow and tired looking as they focused on his fisted and whitening hands. Heero was on his bunk with his laptop on his knees, sitting the same way as Trowa. His fingers were poised to write, his eyes fixated on the screen blankly. But his hands shook almost imperceptibly. Quatre... Quatre looked gaunt. And Duo's eyes widened.  
  
The boy walked slowly into the room, so slowly. He seemed worried, but knelt before Quatre, his fingers reaching up to brush over the dark purple bruise on Quatre's right cheek. The mark enveloped the entire side of his face, stark on his jaw and fading as it worked its way to the rest of his cheek. Quatre winced at even that bare touch. Duo swallowed, biting his lip again. He made his decision quite easily then at the look of pleading forgiveness in the blonde's eyes. That look didn't belong there any more than the bruise on his face.  
  
He leaned up, his hand going around Quatre's neck, pulling Quatre down at the same time. He touched their lips barely together, swallowing hard. He could feel wetness slide down Quatre's cheeks, Quatre's mouth opening to let out a relieved sob. Duo took the opportunity to experimentally slip his tongue into the hot depths of Quatre's mouth. Shaking hands wound around him. Duo pulled back and let his lips slide gently to the bruise, kissing it. He looked deep into Quatre's face, a smile on his lips. He turned around and looked at the others, who still kept their eyes away.  
  
"I..." he started, the words catching in his throat. "I'm sorry."  
  
Three sets of eyes shot up to his for the first time. "But you did nothing!" WuFei objected, taking a step forward.  
  
Duo swallowed and nodded, lowering his eyes. "I did. I... See, I liked it... A lot. But it scared me, I didn't know what to do." Duo's smile turned a bit self-berating and he said, "Kinda messed up, aren't I?"  
  
Heero shook his head, placing his computer aside. "We should have waited for you."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't wait, now that I think about it," Duo said. "See, being... intimate with someone has always been... difficult for me. I don't normally like people getting that close. I tried once, but..." His eyes started to shimmer, but he forced it away. "It didn't turn out."  
  
Trowa stood and walked forward, taking a step and then halting. It seemed that he didn't want to get too close to Duo in fear of hurting him again. He reached out a slender hand but dropped it, his mouth working but nothing coming forth.  
  
Duo shook his head, his eyes full of tears he couldn't just blink away. He took the last few steps to bring him into Trowa's arms, holding the boy tight to him even as Trowa's arms came carefully and slowly around him. The boy relaxed and buried his face into Duo's hair, kissing his head softly.  
  
Duo looked up to see Heero and smiled at him, holding out his hand. "WuFei," he said to the boy behind him. He could feel the apprehension in them, the stiff fear clouding them.  
  
Heero and WuFei exchanged a glance, both swallowing before going to Duo and holding him, Duo kissing each of them as they kissed him. Quatre came up to them as well, being let into the embrace.  
  
Duo pulled back suddenly and looked at Quatre. "Haven't you been eating?" he asked.  
  
Quatre laughed. "I'll eat, don't worry."  
  
Duo nodded and, although he didn't really want to pull fully away, moved back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You guys want to help me with my stuff?"  
  
They shared glances.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Sorry, Duo. We're under house arrest until Zechs calls our parents." He looked ashamed again.  
  
Duo grinned. "I think he won't mind." He held out his hand. "Get dressed, Quat. We'll meet you up there."  
  
Quatre beamed for the first time in days, nodding with tears in his eyes. He took Duo's hand and held it tight, both standing there as if in suspension. They parted their touch and Quatre gathered his clothes and made his way into the bathroom to shower, the others moving out.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Three days later saw the camp beginning to accept the five again. They no longer looked at Quatre, Trowa, Heero, or WuFei as impending monsters and threats, and no longer acted around Duo as though he'd shatter, perhaps only chip in places. The five settled into a routine. They'd eat together, normally bring food back to their cabin, and spend hours talking about their secrets, and although Duo talked, he really hardly said anything about himself. Opening up was hard for Heero and WuFei especially to do, mainly because no one had ever asked them to share their thoughts nor feelings about things save Quatre and, once and while, Trowa. And even they knew when to back off. But somehow, they managed, knowing that it would unite them more.  
  
Quatre's cheek was healing nicely, rapidly fading with help of the salve that Duo had found. He was eating as he should, and they all had become playful, neither Trowa, WuFei, or Heero minding if Quatre or Duo hung from them. They actually seemed to welcome the touches and extra little caresses it offered them. And they had started to woo Duo. They knew that Duo didn't want to jump into it, that he was afraid of being left if he let his body go like that. He also told them that he was afraid that if he didn't hurry up and do it they'd leave him, a foolish, though understandable thought quickly vanquished. They showed Duo they meant for him to take things at his own pace, not to just throw himself at them because he felt like he had to; that he owed it to them.  
  
But as they sat around 'their' table, sending little glances at eachother as if there was nothing that existed in the world but their little group, playing footsie under the table, not knowing whose foot was whose and quiet frankly not caring, and as they looked deeply into eachother's eyes, Duo realized the other camp goers were jealous! Actually jealous to the point of sneering! And Duo felt absolutely giddy. He knew that the other boys recognized the beauty each of them carried; WuFei because of the hard tilt of his eyes, the dark depths the color of the blackest, richest earth; Quatre because of his innocence, his light attitude and his unthreatening smile; Heero because of his brawn, his ability to offer protection to his mates with only a clenched fist towards his enemy; Trowa because of his silent nature, his need to listen most of the time and to not be heard simply because he knew he was seen. But Duo couldn't see why they were jealous of him. Perhaps because he was with the four, part of their unit, PART of them. But... why did they want him? What was so special about him that they would see him worthy?  
  
"What's the matter?" WuFei asked softly, placing his hand on Duo's knee.  
  
Duo's thoughtful frown vanished and he grinned, shaking his head, taking part in the conversation once more.  
  
WuFei narrowed his eyes at him with disbelief, but as he felt the hand of Trowa on his, and as he glanced at the silent green-eyed boy and saw the signal in his eyes, he decided to discuss it later when Duo was not around. Instead, his joined Trowa into focusing not really on the conversation, but on the way the voice inflections hit different pitches with different sentences, how their masculine voices lowered as they talked about personal 'bedroom' things, and louder and lighter as they made jokes and flirted. A dance of words.  
  
"How are you boys doing?" Zechs asked as he came to their table, Quatre moving over on the bench to allow him room. He sat beside the blonde, smiling as shook his head to the offered piece of bacon from Duo. "Vegetarian," he explained.  
  
"You're no fun," Duo pouted, stuffing it into his own mouth.  
  
Zechs smiled at him. "How are you?"  
  
They answered with nods, grunts, or sweet remarks.  
  
"We're fine, Zechs," Quatre smiled at him, leaning his chin on his hand, gazing appreciatively. That any being, man, woman, mortal, or god, could pull of that sort of perfection was beyond him. Then again, he beheld that perfection every moment of the day when his heated cerulean eyes flickered over the bodies of his lovers, his lovers when they were in his arms and when he was in theirs. And then his eyes moved to Duo, who sat with his one hand under the table, probably holding WuFei's from how the other's hand was missing as well, his violet eyes wide and sweet, listening to every word falling from Zechs's full smiling lips. Quatre could never remember seeing anything that exquisite. Not even his three other lovers could add up to that physical beauty put together. And the most attractive of all was that Duo didn't know how truly lovely he was.  
  
"Your parents called, Duo," Zechs said, "They said I should tell you to call them as soon as you can."  
  
Duo nodded. "I wonder where the phone came from," Duo mused, seemingly to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked softly, his emerald eyes gleaming as he ran them over the contours of Duo's face, wishing he could kiss every single part of it.  
  
Duo shrugged. "My father has this penchant for staying in places with absolutely no influence from the outside world. No running water, no electricity. He's probably having someone take messages for him in the nearest 'civilized' town."  
  
"Your family is one of the most pronounced and wealthy in the world, and yet your parents seem keen on spending none of it?" Quatre openly gaped.  
  
"Actually, my mother came from poverty," Duo explained. "My father was always well-to-do, but not as much as he is now. They like to get to the 'root of life'," he used his parent's words exactly. He laughed and shook his head. "They never take me. Said that I need TV or something."  
  
"Do you want to go?" Heero asked, remembering all the times when he'd wanted to go places and being denied.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Not really. I'd probably go if they asked me, though."  
  
"Well," Zechs sighed, getting up, "I have a lot of work to do this afternoon with the girl's camp."  
  
"About what?" Duo asked.  
  
Zechs shrugged. "Some one got into a fight over there with a door. Nothing very crippling."  
  
"Well, have fun!" Duo quipped, turning back to his food. Zechs nodded and walked away, leaving the five boys to their business. Duo watched him go from the corner of his eye and then chuckled.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo shook his head, resolving not to answer as he shoved food into his mouth once more.  
  
Part SEVEN:  
  
Duo bobbed his head along to the music blaring into his ears from the headphones, his head feeling lighter as his long hair hung loose down his back, spilling in thick brown tufts over his shoulders, moving in a shimmering wall with every move of his body. Every graceful and smooth move allowed the hair to follow him in equally feline movements. He was dressed in his jeans, jeans that were deep black, no speck of the country dust on the fabric. They hung on his hips, not especially low, but low enough to ensure a lustful look from his four boyfriends. But they weren't there right now. He was alone, for the first time since... THAT happened. He was grateful for it, too. It just being him meant that he didn't have to put up any faÃ§ade for the outside world. Instead, he could be alone with his thoughts, not have to worry about having this facial expression or that one to not let on to his feelings.  
  
He stood before his bed, finger combing his hair. It felt soft and smelled of lavender. Though he'd just taken a shower, it wasn't especially wet. He'd become very good at towel drying it to where he didn't have to worry about THAT many tangles in it. It was at that point when it still felt cool and refreshing, but not really damp. His bangs were light and almost fluffy, a bit frizzed from the warm water and towel drying. He was almost ready to braid it, but he didn't want to lose the weightless sensation and didn't really want the headache that came from always having his hair hanging heavily down his back from the same spot on his skull constantly. And the body it had felt good; he almost didn't want it end.  
  
Arms came around him and a growl came from behind, heard barely through the music blaring so close to his ears. A face buried itself in the nape of his neck, inhaling the lavender scent of his hair. Duo stood there stiffly, wondering who-  
  
A hand came up to his headphones and slid them off, making his hair go into his face in irritant strands. A mouth, warm and hungry, replaced them. First on his right lobe, and then his left. "Mmm... Duo," the person growled.  
  
Duo laughed nervously. It was Heero. He was still stiff as Heero nuzzled his nose deep into the strands of his hair, stopping to kiss his neck, to growl, "Duo-ai," once before nipping the nape even though hair was in his way. But he seemed not to mind. Duo bit his lip, his body not loosening.  
  
"Your hair is so beautiful," Heero whispered, not caring how loose or taut Duo was in his arms as long as he was IN his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around Duo, moving them lightly over his torso, up his neck to tease the soft white flesh even as Duo struggled not to give in to the touch. "Why don't you ever wear it down?"  
  
"I used to," Duo answered, trying hard to concentrate and push the feelings away. Finally, as Heero's fingertips brushed against his lips, he relaxed, kissing the callused pads, his tongue flickering out to taste the salty tips. Might as well give in...  
  
"Not anymore?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo shook his head wearily, though he didn't really fell that tired. Just... relaxed.  
  
"Do shite?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes, turning his head away from Heero's face. He brought his hands up Heero's, carefully twining their fingers. Heero noticed the shaking of the hands. "Al-" his voice broke, but he quickly mastered it. "Alex used to tell me that it was nothing but a bother. He said that he wished that I would just cut it all off... I didn't want that, I guess because I've had it for so long, so I started to pull it back. Pony tails are so uncomfortable when you have hair this long, so Mom braided it one day and... it just stuck."  
  
"He made you think it wasn't beautiful," Heero snarled, his arms tightening, his fingers tightening, as if thinking he could change those words of that damned Alex.  
  
Duo swallowed. "No... I didn't think it was all that great in the first place. It did always get in the way..."  
  
Suddenly, Duo was swirled around, Heero's hands tight and gripping on his upper arms, his blue eyes spitting ice. "You listen to me," he said, low and stern. "Alex is a fool. What ever he made you think, just forget it." He sighed and lowered his head, loosening his hold and tugging Duo close, twining his fingers deep into Duo's hair. "Stupid... All of it stupid."  
  
"What?" Duo whispered, his eyes open as he stared at the floor past Heero's shoulder. His arms were trapped between his and the stronger boy's chest, making him feel cradled, protected.  
  
"Him, for saying it. You, for believing it... And... and me, for not knowing how to make you believe different," Heero answered.  
  
Duo shook his head, burrowing his head into Heero's shoulder. The flesh relented barely, but as it heated, he knew that he was welcome pressed against it. "You... you can't change the truth," he whispered against Heero's neck.  
  
"I hate him," Heero breathed, his lips brushing through the soft hair with every word.  
  
Duo shook his head, snuggling closer. "Don't say that."  
  
"Why the hell can't I say it?" his snarled answer came.  
  
"Because I don't," Duo said.  
  
"Do you... Do you still love him?"  
  
Duo paused, then reluctantly nodded. "I'll always love him... He was my first love. Just like you'll always love your first."  
  
"I will always love my first," Heero said. "My first who didn't say hurtful things and who didn't make me feel like some ugly mass of wasted space in this world."  
  
He and Duo stood silent for a moment, Duo's breath gulping down his throat as he struggled not to weep. Then, "Alex... He used to be like that..." Duo whispered, his breath a hot blow against Heero's skin. "He used to look at me like..."  
  
"Like?" Heero prompted.  
  
"Like nothing could ever make me more than what I am," Duo answered. "Like I was something to be prized. Like you look at Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei, and like they look at you. And then..."  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked softly, trying not to be pushy with the obviously hard situation.  
  
"And then he and his friend Mueller started to say things," Duo said. "Mueller started it. I told Alex I didn't like him and that I wished that he would just leave, but Alex said that he wished that I would just shut up, that he didn't care about what I thought."  
  
"We care about what you think, Duo," Heero said. "I hope you know that."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. "I do... a little."  
  
"Tell me what we can do to make it more than just a little," Heero said.  
  
Duo shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Heero sighed. "We'll find out. The five of us together."  
  
Duo nodded. "Together."  
  
~(*)~  
  
Duo couldn't sleep. He kept playing it over in his mind; what had happened after he and Heero parted. It was interrupted by the beckoning of some of the other boys begging Heero and he to come and join in on a basketball game, that the last time he and his stoic boyfriend hadn't played, the floor was wiped with them. Of course Duo conceded. Heero was won over by a wanton bat-of-the-eye by Duo in his direction. Duo was glad that the interruption had come when it had. He didn't know what would have happened if the moment hadn't been broken.  
  
But now, as the night grew quiet, the owls hooting outside and the night creatures scurrying under the cover of the dark, Heero in WuFei's bed and Quatre in Trowa's, sleeping peacefully, Duo couldn't help but think. The four had stopped having sex when he was around, making sure only to cuddle, kiss, and pet, and only whenever Duo could join them. While Duo didn't sleep with them, actually sleep, he told them he didn't mind if they'd do... whatever they did without him. But... but...  
  
Duo sighed and sat up, tangling his fingers roughly in his tousled bangs. His braid was wrapped comfortably around his waist, little fly-away strands of hair coming out from the shock of brown hair. His violet eyes glowed in the darkness, the slanting moonlight falling over his pale skin. The light fell onto his face, into his eyes, his irises catching the fire and absorbing it into their colors almost like that of a feline. He licked his lips, moistening them with his tongue as he gazed out over the room.  
  
Each was curled around the other, spooned and cuddled, hot breath wafting on shoulders and chests. They looked so whole there. He silently rose and walked to both bedsides, gazing down into their oblivious faces. Even in sleep their carried their qualities, WuFei's eyes still turned upwards into a harsh almost scolding rise, Quatre's face open and welcome still, Heero's body curled around WuFei's protectively, his arms flexing automatically around the chinese boy. And, of course, unlike when he was awake and thought that he needed to prove to everyone that he didn't need anyone to protect him, that it was he who was the constant shield for others, he snuggled back against the warmth of Heero's body, sighing contentedly. Quatre nestled against Trowa's chest, his lips pressing softly against the pale soft skin. Trowa's shoulder acted as a pillow to the sleep heavy head of his blonde lover, his face pressed into the tousled blonde hair.  
  
Duo wondered if they'd mind if he joined one of them. Seeing them together like that only made Duo lonely. He walked back to Quatre and Trowa's bedside. He tentatively ran smooth fingers over the plains of their slumber softened faces, let his fingers run over the soft flares of their lips. Trowa sighed out a warm breath and pressed his face closer to the pads of Duo's fingers, and in turn, it pressed his hand into Quatre's hair. The blonde whimpered a bit in his disturbed sleep and Trowa wound his arms tighter, the other boy settling again as Duo removed his hand. He sighed himself. They didn't want him in their arms tonight.  
  
He walked over to Heero and WuFei's bed. He chewed on his bottom lip, watching them sleep. They didn't look as though they wished to be disturbed either. Duo shook his head, laughing softly to himself, the sound coming out like a rushed breath. Damn it all. He went into the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light. He leaned against the door, thankful that its surface was cool. It felt good against his bare back, the lack of warmth seeping to his skin through the thin material of his black silk boxers. The boxers were the coolest thing he had to wear, as he didn't really feel comfortable in the nude anymore, even though he wanted to be nude on this scalding night.  
  
Silently, Duo reached for the end of his braid. It was still almost dry from the earlier shower he took at noon, and he knew he needed to brush it for two reasons. One reason being that it would tangle even in the braid and instead of becoming soft and submissive, it would be unruly and a pain in the ass. And also, brushing his hair always made him feel better. It reminded him that things were still growing, that it didn't stay the same all the time. That comforted Duo, though why, he didn't know. He ran his fingers through it until it unraveled and spilled around him, his head bowed and he looked at the long strands as they almost brushed the tiled floor.  
  
It felt as though it were still a young night, even though the clock read it as past twelve. And he knew that he couldn't sleep now even if he tried. He shut off the light and decided to remain where he was, letting the soundless noise of the night envelope him. The slight wind blew through the air, the almost still lake waters lapping onto the sandy shore... The lake. He could rest, he knew, if he could tire himself out.  
  
Carefully, he braided his hair again. He halted as he hand hovered over the door handle and thought better of going through the cabin. It would probably wake the others, and they should sleep, he knew. So he went to the window and pried it open, the screen falling off as well, and climbed out of it, slipping easily and soundlessly to the ground. The mud gave way to him, the earlier rain shower making things smell fresh and sweet. He paused for a moment to make sure no one was going to come after him, and went to the lake side.  
  
The water glistened with the pale light of the moon, the porch lights of the cabin not reaching its waves. It had risen, Duo noticed, due to the rain, but it looked calm enough. He slipped off his boxers and draped them over a bolder nearby, slipping into the water. It lapped at him, laved at his legs and torso, and finally, his shoulders and head as he dove under. The water rushed into his ears, making his head tingle for a moment under the sudden cold invasion. He swam out further to the dock in the middle of their side of the lake, climbing up onto it and letting his legs wade in the deep water. Though the water was clear and moon bright, it was difficult to see far down into it. It held a sort of mystery. He'd have to ask Zechs or Treize if he could dive here. Would be interesting.  
  
He lay back, his legs still in the water, and rested his head on his bent arms, staring up into the fathomless sky. The sky was so much clearer here, not the murky fog pit of LA. He thought he'd ask his father to buy a home in Ireland. A place just like this.  
  
He could feel the fish swimming around his feet, brushing against him with their slimy bodies as he tried to keep his legs moving as natural as possible in the water. It was an odd feel, the fish. And it was comforting. That they saw him as unthreatening, that they felt comfortable enough around him to swim around his toes and calves, almost as if they kissed his flesh with every pass they made, was an awesome thought. And a questioning one. Why did they feel so comfortable? Why did they feel so safe? Perplexing, the acceptance and repulsion of animals.  
  
Humans were the same way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part EIGHT:  
  
Trowa sighed with relief. Quatre had woken to find the bathroom door locked and Duo gone. The light was off, which bothered him as well. He made Heero break the door to see if Duo was hurt or something. Unfortunately for the door, Duo wasn't in there. But with little prompting from Quatre, they were out in the camp doing a full search for their adored one. WuFei took the right woods, Heero, the left, Quatre the other cabins and chow hall, and Trowa, the lake.  
  
Upon reaching the water, he looked around and saw no lithe body swimming around. He growled in frustration and was about to turn away and look somewhere else, when he spotted a pair of silk black boxers on a bolder. Upon closer inspection, he found that they belonged to Duo. He looked around the lake closer and noticed that on the dock, there was a lump. It wasn't an especially large lump, but in the moon light, Trowa could make out pale limps and a long something, might be a rope, hanging into the water. Instead of guessing it as a rope and leaving it at that, he swam out and found Duo, fallen peacefully sleep, curled around himself, nude.  
  
Trowa caught a breath. This was the second time he'd seen Duo nude and asleep, and he wanted to cry for reasons he didn't understand. From the water, he reached up and brushed a lone strand of bang from Duo's face, some of the water dripping from his careful hand and splashing down onto Duo's peaceful face. The boy sighed and opened his eyes, wiping his hand across his face to get the droplets off. His eyes lit upon Trowa, and oddly enough, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't startled to find someone in the water staring at him.  
  
"What er' you doin' out s' late?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Looking for you," Trowa answered. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Duo answered, sitting up and letting Trowa up beside him. He winced as his body protested vehemently, his joints cracking and groaning. Trowa moved behind him immediately and began to rub his shoulders, neither caring that Duo wasn't clothed; either that, or Duo didn't notice anymore. The boy moaned and lowered his head to allow Trowa more access to his aching neck. Trowa smiled softly and leaned down, kissing the nape of Duo's neck before continuing in his pleasurable task.  
  
"Then why didn't you come into bed with one of us?" Trowa intoned quietly, applying more pressure, "You know we would have wanted you to..."  
  
Suddenly, Duo leaned back into Trowa's chest and looked up at him, his neck craned around.  
  
"Que haces?" Trowa asked, softly, feeling Duo's hands press into each of his thighs, hard and tight. The hands moved upwards to as far as they could, resting hot on Trowa's upper thighs, Duo's thumb able to stroke near Trowa's manhood without barely touching.  
  
"I..." Duo bit his lip. "I just needed some fresh air."  
  
Trowa nodded. "That's understandable. But what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to make you want me," Duo said.  
  
"I already do want you," Trowa answered. Duo wondered at how Trowa could say such things in the same manner as he asked what everyone wanted for breakfast.  
  
"Do you want me now?" Duo asked, his face heating slightly.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Always."  
  
"Do... do the others want me now?" Duo asked hesitantly, directing his gaze straight ahead, wanting to hide his now burning face.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered. "We've all talked about it."  
  
"So I'm the center of gossip?" Duo laughed.  
  
"The center of the universe."  
  
Duo blushed deeper, but for a different reason. "The universe is a big place."  
  
"And it revolves around you," Trowa answered, pulling Duo's lips back to meet his. He couldn't help it, even though he knew it might draw Duo away from him, frighten him, but he needed to taste those blushing lips, that sweet breath. And Duo didn't seem to mind. He kissed back with abandon, his hands clenching tightly on Trowa's thighs.  
  
The kiss deepened as Duo tentatively opened his mouth, sighing as Trowa slipped his tongue inside, whispering it across Duo's. His hands slid around Duo's abdomen, feeling the trembling muscles of the boy's stomach, and how they tightened when his fingers brushed against a perk nipple.  
  
Duo gasped, breaking the kiss and biting his lip, his fingers convulsing around Trowa's thighs.  
  
Trowa immediately pulled back, his hands going to Duo's upper arms, caressing lightly. "I'm sorry," he breathed against Duo's ear.  
  
Duo's eyes opened, searching Trowa's, peaceful and loving. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
"I've made you uncomfortable," Trowa answered, pulling his eyes away in shame, his hands dropping from Duo's arms.  
  
Duo smiled softly, releasing one of Trowa's thighs to grasp his wrist and bring it to his lower belly, slowly sliding it downward to where it rested against an awakened manhood. "No," he breathed, lips whispering across Trowa's neck as he kissed it tenderly, "You've made this..."  
  
Trowa groaned, his fingers closing around the bare hot shaft, Duo tensing against him. "We should go to the others..." he said, gently running his hand along it.  
  
Duo nodded, "We'd better, or else I'm going to let you fuck me right here..."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, his hand a slow torture to Duo as his pace stayed the same.  
  
"Yes!" Duo whispered in a rushed breath. "Now! I want you NOW!"  
  
Trowa groaned, pushing Duo into the water before he dove in himself.  
  
~(*)~  
  
When they wandered back into the cabin, which was difficult because they were fused together at the lips, the others were waiting impatiently for them.  
  
A throat cleared loudly and Duo broke the kiss, giggling. He turned in Trowa's arms and saw three surprised gazes boring into his eyes.  
  
Trowa attempted not to moan. He kept his head down, and his eyes closed to better feel the sensation of Duo's hand massaging him gently through the barrier of wet sweat pants, surreptitiously bringing him closer to falling into oblivion.  
  
"Boys..." Duo muttered, his violet eyes dark with wanting passion as he pinned them each to the floor with his stare, "I want you now."  
  
"Are-" WuFei cleared his throat to get past the dryness that had suddenly parched it, "Are you sure? We don't want to rush you into anything you're not..." WuFei found he couldn't go any further as Duo started walking towards him, Trowa's look decidedly disappointed, and Duo's hands started to wander up and down his chest. Finally, he stopped, close enough to WuFei to kiss him without leaning in. His lips just barely brushed the other boy's, and WuFei could feel a definite erection stabbing at him through his and Duo's boxers. Duo's heat thrilled WuFei, made him nearly mad.  
  
"Oh I'm ready..." Duo breathed loud enough for them all to hear, his lips a breathy kiss over WuFei's. "It's been long enough, don't you think?"  
  
WuFei groaned and crushed Duo in his arms, his lips capturing Duo's fully as he ravaged them. And Duo was equally enthusiastic. He groaned and moaned as he felt WuFei's hands travel over him, and absently heard two thumps as Quatre and Heero pulled the mattresses off the nearest beds, creating a large mat for their play. And then, he felt lips on his neck, these ones soft and gentle, a low alto moan filling his ears as Quatre suckled him, his hand running over the plains of Duo's back, lifting aside the braid.  
  
"Let's move this where's there's more room, ne?" Heero's husky voice lilted, and Duo nodded, breaking the kiss, making WuFei whimper.  
  
They moved to the bed, and Duo blushed suddenly, aware of just what they were going to do. He stared down at the mattresses, the covers in a disarray, one pillow still on it with three others near by.  
  
"You still don't have to, Duo," Quatre said, placing his hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"I want to..." Duo answered in a whisper. His hands played with his braid, his fingers running through the end of it as he worried at his bottom lip.  
  
"We know what this takes for you do this," Trowa said, standing before him. "We know that you're a virgin. And loosing that should be with someone you truly love, and I pray that you know that we would never force you." //Again,// his mind added and he felt a stab of pain.  
  
"But I love you," Duo replied, staring straight into his eyes, leaving no room for questions. "I love you all more than I've ever loved anyone." He sighed, hanging his head, his braid dropping from his hands. "I'm sorry... I just... Christ, I ruin everything..."  
  
"No," Heero stated firmly, turning Duo to look at him. "You don't ruin anything. It's perfectly normal for you to be feeling afraid or lost, we all did when we gave our virginity. It's perfectly normal, all right?"  
  
Duo's brow creased and a smile tugged at his tightly pressed lips. He nodded, and he and Heero stared at eachother for a long while.  
  
Then, Duo licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Show me what to do."  
  
"You're really sure?" Quatre asked from behind him.  
  
Duo turned to face him and nodded, a serene smile on his face.  
  
Quatre smiled back at him, all the worry and hesitation draining from his features. He took a step forward and kissed Duo softly, pressing down on his shoulders gently and using his own body to make Duo kneel before finally bearing Duo to his back, the boy's arms going around him as the others kneeled down beside them.  
  
Heero and WuFei kissed deeply in celebration, raising their passion higher than it already was. Their hands roamed over eachother's backs and asses, pressed tightly together.  
  
Trowa pushed Quatre aside carefully, and he laid down next to Duo as well, he rubbing himself against one leg while Quatre did the same against another. And Duo got the best of both worlds. He had Trowa biting and licking his neck, Quatre plundering his mouth, and two hips grinding deliciously into his cock.  
  
He cried out into Quatre's mouth, and, with despair, he came violently, his hands clawing at both Trowa's and Quatre's backs.  
  
WuFei and Heero broke apart, smiling down at their soon-to-be lover. And those smiles broke into concerned frowns as they found Duo sobbing miserably.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre gasped, looking down at him with something akin to agony.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trowa asked, caressing the his cheek, smearing his tears away. "Did we do something wrong?"  
  
Duo shook his head, his eyes clenching shut. "No! You didn't! I did!"  
  
They looked at him in shock.  
  
"What did you do?" WuFei whispered, sitting behind Trowa and reaching back to smooth Duo's bangs from his face.  
  
"I-" Duo's sentence broke off into a sob, and he turned into Quatre's chest, crying wretchedly. "I came! I ruined it! I always ruin things!"  
  
Heero stroked his braid, leaning over Quatre. "You didn't ruin anything, Duo," he said firmly, albeit gently, "We expected it."  
  
Duo peeked up at him. "Y-you d-did?"  
  
Heero let out a breathy laugh. "Yes! Duo, you're a virgin. There's no way you could last as long as us. In fact, I'm surprised you lasted this long. Normally, virgins come simply from kissing."  
  
Duo smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"But you know that good thing about virgins?" WuFei asked, grinning at Quatre, whose eyes sparkled.  
  
"No," Duo mumbled.  
  
Quatre thrust his hips against his, and Duo groaned, surprised to find himself hardening again. "Their recovery time is amazing..." the blonde breathed huskily into his hair.  
  
Duo giggled, licking a slow, wet line up Quatre's chest to his throat, where he began sucking in much the same manner as Quatre had done to him.  
  
The blonde gasped, arching his neck.  
  
Duo cried out in surprise as he was roughly pulled away onto his back again, WuFei toppling over Trowa to lay atop him.  
  
Trowa moved away obligingly.  
  
WuFei kissed the line of tears coursing down Duo's cheek before he finally reached his mouth, and found it waiting for him, lips already parted. They groaned loudly as they kissed, Duo's hands pressing into WuFei's rear as he shoved his hips upwards, WuFei grinding back just as savagely.  
  
WuFei felt a hand at the back of his neck, gently taking down his hair, letting it fall around his face to brush Duo's in a wall of black silk.  
  
Duo started, pulling away. In amazement, he brought his hands up and ran them through WuFei's hair. "I've never seen your hair down..." he whispered in awe. "It's gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking..."  
  
WuFei, surprisingly, blushed. He ducked his head and mumbled a swift 'thank you'.  
  
"Sit up," Heero whispered in the caramel shell of his dark lover's ear, his tongue licking it softly.  
  
WuFei shuddered and did so, straddling Duo as he brought the boy up as well.  
  
Duo locked his arms around WuFei's shoulders, fastening his lips to WuFei's neck, sucking fervently.  
  
WuFei let forth an explosive moan and his head fell back, his fingers tangling in base of Duo's braid.  
  
"Duo..." Heero whispered in his ear, coming to sit behind him, his hands running in hot hard lines up his arms. "Can I take down your hair?"  
  
Duo pulled away abruptly, and WuFei whimpered. He grabbed his braid and brought it around him, clutching it tightly. "No," he said darkly, that simple word filled with sad anger.  
  
Trowa and Quatre broke their searing kiss and looked down at him in worry.  
  
"Duo," Heero said, his tone offering no objection, his hands tightening on Duo's arms, "He was WRONG, Duo, WRONG. I have never seen anything so beautiful as your hair. He was WRONG."  
  
Duo shook his head tightly, tears welling in his violet eyes. "No. You're wrong." His lips tightened into a snarl, and his eyes squinted angrily. "I'm just going to cut it!"  
  
"NO!" four people shouted in distress.  
  
Duo jumped, startled.  
  
"Don't cut it off, please, Duo," Quatre pleaded, running his hand over it.  
  
"You say my hair is breathtaking and gorgeous," WuFei said vehemently, "Well yours is glorious and magnificent. Don't cut it."  
  
"Every night," Trowa said, "When ever I look at you, all I can think about is how it would feel like to have it wrapped around me, to feel it caress my skin. Don't take that dream away."  
  
Duo bit his lip, furious at the tears once again sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"You see?" Heero said, his hand going around Duo's body to clasp gently over his hands, burying his face in the nape of Duo's neck, "It is beautiful, incontestably ravishing. You wouldn't be you without it, and I think you know that."  
  
Duo laughed bitterly. "And who wants to be me?"  
  
"We want you to be you," WuFei answered, cupping Duo's face and lifting it, his eyes shining brightly as his thumb passed through the damp trail of his tears. "We love who you are and we don't want you to change."  
  
"You..." Duo swallowed. "You love me?"  
  
Heero would have berated him for such a question if he knew that it didn't need to be answered. There was such a longing and wanting in Duo's voice that it clutched at his heart. "Very much."  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and Quatre and they nodded sternly, their eyes filled with the emotion, nearly brimming over. And then, Duo caught the pain in them, that he didn't already know.  
  
"Sorry," Duo said, smiling, releasing the grip on his braid, it tumbling into his and WuFei's laps. He ducked his head once more. "Told you I ruin everything."  
  
They shook their heads, happy to hear only rueful amusement in Duo's voice.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero frowned. Duo's voice sounded small all of a sudden, and it carried a bare hint of sheepishness. "Ah?"  
  
"Will you... um... Will you take down my hair?"  
  
Heero beamed. He took Duo's braid, brushing both boy's cocks as he did so, causing them to moan softly, and, with infinite care, took the band off the end and slowly unraveled it.  
  
Soft gasps were heard as the mane was released, spilling around Duo's back and onto the floor in a great mud-brown puddle.  
  
"Dear Allah..." Quatre breathed, reaching over along with Trowa and running their hands through it. It was still wet from the lake, but their fingers slid through it easily, and it was indescribably soft.  
  
WuFei and Heero caressed it, and Duo's head fell back. It felt oddly soothing that it was being touched, and the new sensation sent relaxing throbs through his body.  
  
"It is... marvelous," WuFei breathed, kissing Duo's stretched neck, biting it softly.  
  
"Unh..." Duo groaned, his hands seizing tightly to WuFei's arms.  
  
Heero's hands wandered beneath the waterfall of Duo's hair and he slid them downwards, brushing the spot where Duo's rump was cut off by the floor.  
  
Trowa and Quatre smiled, and kissed.  
  
Heero eased Duo back, WuFei following the motion with his mouth marking Duo as their own. When Duo settled against Heero's chest, WuFei began to kiss downwards, slowly devouring every inch of Duo's chest. He sucked on a nipple, Duo crying out and his chest arching into the sensation, and his fingers danced around the other. Only did he pull away when he felt Duo's orgasm approaching. And as he did, Heero's hands took his place, creating just enough pleasure to keep Duo from hitting his pinnacle again. He laved at Duo's stomach, his hands wandering up and down Duo's strong legs. They finally climbed to the boy's hips and his fingers slid inside the waistline of Duo's damp boxers, damp from water and mostly, from come, and he pulled on them, Duo lifting his hips instinctively as WuFei pulled them off and tossed them away.  
  
For a moment, he merely looked down at the body beneath him, Duo's legs spread and waiting, his lips open as ragged gasps spilled from them, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Heero's fingers danced across it, his hair blanketed around him, spread behind him like a light from heaven. He traced his fingers down the middle of Duo's chest, teasing, tickling touches, and to the base of his arousal, Duo crying out in frustration as it stayed there, no up and down movements, not even twitching. He reached down, trying to force WuFei into moving, but Heero caught his wrists, holding them to his stomach.  
  
Duo whimpered.  
  
"Either I hold you," Heero's voice came, husky and deep in his ear, "Or I play with you and you keep your hands still."  
  
"But you're supposed to be nice to me," Duo pouted, the look absolutely adorable on his passion-flushed face.  
  
"Rule number one in giving yourself to someone," WuFei spoke, his words a gentle, playful rasp, "You have to mind your manners."  
  
Heero chuckled and Duo growled.  
  
"So what will it be, Duo?" Trowa asked, gasping as Quatre bit into his neck, "Get held or complete nirvana?"  
  
Duo nodded hastily, unable to hold sanity any longer. All he wanted was to feel.  
  
Heero loosened his grip and Duo's hands fell to his sides. "Good boy." He smirked at WuFei and nodded, the chinese boy leaning down and kissing the head of Duo's shaft, the pearly pre-cum coating his lips.  
  
Duo gasped and humped his hips, WuFei allowing him to slid completely into his mouth. Duo wailed, his hands clutching the sheets, and he came, shooting into WuFei's encircling mouth. He lay panting hoarsely, lax in Heero's arms. "Jesus... Christ..."  
  
"Like that, eh?" Quatre giggled, taking WuFei's place.  
  
Duo nodded emphatically.  
  
"We knew you would," Trowa said, taking Duo from Heero as well. And then, his voice grew serious. "Duo, how far do you want to go?"  
  
Duo blinked his eyes open, looking up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you want to go all the way?" Trowa asked. "We don't want to push you any further than you're ready to go."  
  
Duo gazed up at him with tranquillity. "I love you, and I want to make love with you. I know that I'm ready." Then, he grinned, looking at the others. "Which one of you will be stealing my innocence anyway, you bad bad men?"  
  
Heero chuckled. "Well, we thought that since Quatre made such a magnificent find with you, that he should do the honors. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre, the boy sitting between his splayed legs, lightly running a hand up and down the insides of his thighs. "Quatre, it would be my pleasure."  
  
Quatre grinned back cheekily. He held out his hand and WuFei deposited into it a small round jar full of clear gel. He twisted open the top with a mere twist of his wrist and inhaled deeply, the rich sent of lavender permeating the air. "Mmmm..." Quatre hummed, dipping his fingers inside, swirling them playfully around the substance.  
  
"Um... Will..." Duo licked his lips. "Will this hurt?"  
  
Quatre looked deep into his eyes, his smile enough to wipe away the slight fear in Duo's gaze. "Only at first. But just wait, and I promise you'll feel something greater than any pleasure you have ever known in your life."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for?" Duo asked breathlessly, raising his rump in the air.  
  
"Duo, can I ask you something?" Trowa asked, tilting Duo's head back just enough to let the other boy look at him.  
  
Duo nodded, suddenly unsure at the seriousness of Trowa's gaze.  
  
"Have..." Trowa blushed. "Have you ever used a dildo?"  
  
"A WHAT?!" Duo squawked, his face flushing a bright crimson.  
  
"A dildo," the boy repeated, his blush deepening slightly.  
  
"NO!" Duo wailed, "Why the hell would I want to use something like that? Those are nasty!"  
  
Quatre giggled, running his fingers down Duo's cleft, leaving in his wake a trail of cool lubrication. "Then you are going to be really..." He ran an index finger around Duo's entrance, Duo letting forth a ragged breath, raising his hips higher. "Really tight..."  
  
"G-good or bad thing?" Duo gasped, clawing the mattress beneath him.  
  
"Very good thing," Quatre answered with a decided nod. "Do me a favor and turn over, on your hands and knees."  
  
Duo's fading blush returned, and he let out a nervous laugh, but complied, finding with surprise that Trowa slipped under him. The boy rubbed his hands across Duo's chest, teasing feather-light touches that made him shiver. "Mi amour," Trowa whispered, licking at Duo's neck, "You're going to have to prepare me. Do you mind?"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"Do you know how?"  
  
The boy nodded. "I have enough porn to know how it goes."  
  
Trowa raised a brow, as did his three companions. "Not as innocent as you make others think, are you?"  
  
Duo let out an indignant sound, "Well, I'd have to have found out I was gay at sometime in my life, wouldn't I have?"  
  
Trowa laughed and nodded. "Now hush and feel..."  
  
Duo nodded and felt Quatre take his hand, a liberal dollop of the gel slicked onto his fingers. He flushed brightly, staring into Trowa's eyes as the boy took his hand and guided him downward, rubbing his fingers along his anus. He groaned as Duo slipped a delicate finger inside of him, gently thrusting in and out. And Duo watched him in fascination, wondering if that was how he himself was going to react.  
  
Quatre watched the two boys beneath him and smiled serenely. This was heaven and he never wanted to fall from grace. He leaned over Duo's body, careful to keep his entire weight off the boy, and inserted a finger to the first knuckle. He felt Duo hiss as much as hear him, his body clenching around him, trying to force him out.  
  
"I need you tonight..." Quatre whispered in his ear, licking the pale shell to ease the feel of penetration, "I need you right now..." He began to move his finger in and out in slow ministrations. "I know deep within my heart... Oh I need you tonight..."  
  
Duo gasped and his fingers halted inside Trowa, the boy beneath him crying out in disappointment. It took him a moment to regain himself, to get enough of himself back to start moving his finger again.  
  
"Duo," Trowa rasped, "Add another one."  
  
He nodded and did as he was bid, slipping a second digit inside that squeezing heat. Trowa's head snapped back, and he nearly screamed, the sound unearthly as he hips sprang up, humping on and off of Duo's fingers.  
  
"Oh God," Duo whispered, looking slightly green, "I've hurt him..."  
  
"No," Quatre breathed in his ear, "Let me show you what you did." He slipped another finger inside, and before Duo had the chance to get used to it, he struck his prostate, Duo's body locking as he let forth a burst of groans and gasps.  
  
"Wha... Wha..."  
  
"That, Duo, was your prostate," Quatre answered, "A small almond shaped cluster of nerves about four inches in and to the left. And when I'm in you, I'll strike that place mercilessly."  
  
Duo moaned and thrust back onto Quatre's hand, the boy adding another finger and he not even registering it. And he pumped his fingers inside Trowa's body, enjoying the sounds both of them were making. And then Trowa's hand came around him, barely touching as not to bring on another untimed orgasm, slicking him with the same lubrication Quatre was currently using to slick himself.  
  
"Are you ready?" the blonde asked, positioning himself, rubbing himself up and down Duo's cleft.  
  
Duo nodded as if in a haze.  
  
"Good. Now you have to try and hold off your completion as long as you can, do you think you can do that?"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"I'm going to fill you and you're going to fill Trowa at the same time." Suddenly, Quatre giggled, a low lusty sound. "You should feel privileged. The only other person Trowa plays submissive for is WuFei."  
  
Duo didn't even had wits enough to answer as Trowa positioned him, lifting himself onto Duo's lap and lowering himself even as Quatre pushed into him, his body enveloping the hot cock impaling him. He hissed, clenching his jaw to keep from screaming at the painful intrusion.  
  
Finally, they both were seated fully inside their lovers, and Quatre rubbed his chest soothingly, waiting for the that delicious clenching to cease.  
  
Duo buried his head in Trowa's neck, surprising himself that he was that bendable. But after a moment, he was astonished at how GOOD it started to feel. With a groan, he thrust his hips, sliding out of that fantastic heat onto something large and hot, hearing both groan and pant as if from a great distance.  
  
Quatre slowly slid his hips forward, moaning loudly as he felt that heat envelop him again, Duo sliding forward into Trowa at the same time.  
  
"Oh God, harder..." Duo panted, snapping his hips viciously, his sweat- slicked skin slapping into Trowa's bottom, a sharp smack reverberating in the musky air. Trowa grunted, his nails clawing at Duo's and Quatre's backs, leaving long red marks streaking across their pale skin.  
  
Quatre groaned and nodded, sending his hips forward at a deafening pace. He raised Duo's hips up, giving him the direction, and Duo started pistoning back and forth between their two bodies, sweat flying off all of them as the pace became erratic and blind, Quatre striking his pleasure spot and he smashing into Trowa's, all three of them a mass of moaning and pleasure.  
  
"I-" Duo grunted, gnashing his teeth, his face awash with concentration, "I can't h-hold back!"  
  
"Then go with it," Quatre breathed, his hand going around both their bodies to grasp Trowa's cock, Duo locking between them as he spurt his load, his hands fisting in the disheveled blankets. Trowa convulsed around him and he felt a thick hot liquid splash against his stomach, and then a fiery burst of come shot into him, and they collapsed, laying heavy and panting on Trowa's body. The lithe boy's arms came around them, soothing their shivering muscles.  
  
And then, Duo noticed grunts and pants coming from their left, and he looked over to find Heero leaning over WuFei, his fingers embedded deeply inside the chinese boy who writhed and thrust back onto them. He could see Heero's shaft, a hard rod standing between his legs, slick with the same spicy gel they had used.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready, Duo," Heero grunted.  
  
"You mean there's MORE?!" the boy gasped in surprise. He was certainly looking forward to making love with the other two, but he felt so drained it was beyond belief.  
  
Heero's digits paused inside his dark lover, and WuFei whimpered loudly. "Only if you want more."  
  
"Oh he wants more," Trowa grunted, shoving his hips up on Duo's rapidly returning arousal.  
  
"Christ!" Duo gasped, his body rushing with passion laced adrenaline. He shivered as Quatre withdrew and Trowa moved out from under him, leaving him decidedly cold kneeling there all alone. And he found that all he wanted was to be claimed again. He knew he must look pitiful, just sitting there with cold sweat dripping off him, his head hanging and his limbs shaking so badly it was a fight to keep himself from collapsing, but he didn't really care. He'd care about that later.  
  
Heero and WuFei laughed and moved to him, WuFei facing away from him as he slid under his body, and Heero kneeling behind him. And before he could even think, he grabbed WuFei's hips and impaled the boy ruthlessly, WuFei crying out and shoving back to meet him.  
  
"Whoa there," Heero chuckled, his hands holding Duo's frantic hips still and positioning himself. "Don't leave me out." He moaned as he pushed inside Duo's heat, sure he'd never felt anything so tight.  
  
"Damn it let me go!" Duo bit, tugging his hips out of Heero's grip, starting to hump back and forth, biting WuFei's shoulder harshly.  
  
"Ahh!" WuFei gasped, driving himself back to meet every frenzied push of Duo's cock.  
  
This time, it was Duo who fisted the neglected erection bobbing between WuFei's legs, and he tugged on it in time with his thrusts. Heero pounded into him, burning him with his friction, but Duo didn't care. He was like a child that wanted something and wanted it badly and wasn't going to stop whining and pestering until he got it.  
  
WuFei's body locked under him, and he felt pearly seed coating his fingers, and he couldn't take it anymore. He whined low in his throat and gave into the inevitable. He came furiously, his body singing hymns as he felt Heero release into his waiting body.  
  
And when they collapsed again, he found he couldn't even move.  
  
"You're ours now, Duo," Heero whispered to him, and Duo nodded through the sleep rapidly claiming him.  
  
Part NINE:  
  
When Duo awoke, he knew he'd never felt so good in his life. It was like there was a permanent happiness that welled within in him and made him want to burst. He sighed against the warm chest he was cuddled to, his body tensing as he stretched.  
  
"OW!" he gasped, his fists clenching.  
  
"What?!" WuFei woke with a jerk, looking down at the boy laying across his chest.  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Trowa awoke with much the same concern.  
  
"My ass HURTS!"  
  
They broke into giggles.  
  
"Well, you've just had a night of sex, Duo," Heero reasoned. "You're going to be stretched out for a while. Just be careful when you use the rest-"  
  
He was cut off when Duo burst from their tangle of limbs and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.  
  
"Room," Heero finished, looking a little shocked.  
  
"Guess we should have warned him," Quatre said, blinking at the shut door and the groans coming from within.  
  
"Well, you know what this means, don't you?" WuFei asked, his face splitting into a positively evil grin.  
  
The four boys looked at eachother and WuFei's malice spread, each of their faces now holding gleeful amusement.  
  
"Enema bag..." Trowa answered, chortling wickedly.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Duo walked awkwardly the rest of the day, shooting mean glances at his lovers when ever he got the chance.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"I want to go somewhere," Quatre sighed, looking up from his towel. He lay face down, the opposite of Duo, as they both laid out like large lazy cats, sunning themselves on the dock stretching over the water of the lake.  
  
Duo turned his head and looked at him, scrunching his eyes through his sunglasses. "Whadya mean?"  
  
"Go somewhere," Quatre repeated, sitting up and looking out over the water. "I'm tired of always seeing the same things. Aren't you?"  
  
"Well, a little," Duo answered, sitting up as well, caressing his oil- slicked arms, enjoying the heat radiating off his tanned skin. "But where?"  
  
"Somewhere where we can..." Quatre paused and his eyes lit upon the laughing group of girls diving off their dock, barely heard across the expanse of water. "Get into some mischief."  
  
Duo followed his gaze and grinned. "So whacha have in mind, oh great evil one?"  
  
Quatre turned to him with enough gleeful evil malice to make Duo gulp.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Come on, Duo, you'll look great!"  
  
"No way! Absolutely no fucking way!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!"  
  
"Then get that thing away from me!"  
  
"You helped steal it, so you're going to help wear it. Now come here!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trowa, Heero, and WuFei paused outside of Bunny Creek Cabin and shared a look, Trowa's hand hovering over the knob.  
  
"Damn it, Duo! Just put it on! It's not like it's a snake or anything!"  
  
"If it was a snake, then maybe I would do it! I LIKE SNAKES! NOT WOMAN'S UNDERGARMENTS!"  
  
The three gawked.  
  
A deep long suffering sigh. "Duo, listen to me. If the others could pull it off, then they'd dress up like girls. But none of them can. Well... except maybe WuFei, but he's too anal."  
  
WuFei's mouth fell open and he turned red with anger.  
  
Heero and Trowa tried not to laugh, their shoulders shaking with the effort.  
  
They heard Duo chuckle. "Maybe even Heero could pull it off, I mean, he is VERY pretty."  
  
Heero suddenly became VERY pissed.  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre said sort of dreamily. "Trowa's the only really masculine out of all of us."  
  
Trowa beamed, straightening himself and flexing his muscles.  
  
"No," Duo mused. "He's too tall and impassive. He would be the perfect little bitch if he'd just loosen up a bit," the boy laughed, "I mean, if WuFei has a stick up his ass, then Trowa has a whole fucking oak tree!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Trowa screamed, bursting inside, his face as red as the other's who followed. "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!"  
  
Duo and Quatre were laughing so hard they fell over, their tumble safely shielded by the mattresses that still laid on the floor.  
  
"MAN THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!" Duo bawled.  
  
Quatre wailed laughter so loud all the voices of those passing by their cabin stopped as people halted their play to gawk. The two laughed harder at the shocked and taken faces of their lovers, red for a very different reason.  
  
Duo and Quatre looked at eachother and grinned decadently, and sling- shotted a pair of brightly colored panties at their lover's heads, squealing as the three pounced, growling loudly.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"See?" Quatre breathed, draping his head across the back seat of the jeep, air blowing over him leisurely due to the lack of a roof. "Told you this would be a blast."  
  
"Actually, I think what we did before we stole Zechs's car was a blast," Duo answered, flipping on the radio and surfing the channels.  
  
WuFei groaned, looking away from the road for a moment. "Can't you go one minute without noise?"  
  
"Music is not noise," Duo defended, finding an American station and leaning back in the bucket seats and sighing, "It provides cultural experiences and enlightening propaganda for the mind." He hummed softly along with the song, the beat a quiet thrum of guitar and piano. The words he really didn't recognize, but it was catching just the same.  
  
WuFei shook his head and diverted his gaze back to the road stretching in curves before him, winding a mountain side, and shifted into fifth.  
  
Heero and Trowa sat on either side of Quatre, their hands resting on the lightly tanned, shaved legs, a miniskirt sliding up to reveal an inappropriate amount of skin. Both had to admit the boys looked beautiful and inciting, wearing light smudges of makeup accenting the colors of their eyes and lip gloss a light sheen over dark lipstick, making their lips all the more teasing. Quatre had even swindled Duo into letting him pierce his ears, and they both wore teardrop earrings. Duo's hair was partly down, Quatre decorating it with half of it in a spiral braid, the rest of it dangling down his back in thick soft tufts of earthen brown. Quatre's own hair was tousled on his head on purpose, making him look free and careless.  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably, scratching irritably at his make-shift set of breasts. "I hate bras..."  
  
"Well, you can't be flat-chested," Heero murmured, relaxing back and slinging an arm around Quatre's shoulders, the blonde shifting and leaning into his body. "I will not be seen in public with a boyfriend in a dress who doesn't have any breasts."  
  
Trowa looked at him like he was stupid, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"What do you think Zechs and Treize will do when they find out their jeep is missing?" Duo asked, running his hand over the smooth leather dashboard. "Jeeps aren't cheap, you know."  
  
"I don't think they'll find out unless they need to go to the girl's camp," WuFei answered absently, tucking his hair behind the earpiece of his mirror sunglasses. "Where'd you get this stuff, anyway?"  
  
"The girls won't even know they're gone," Quatre replied, waving a delicately ringed hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked, looking over Quatre skeptically.  
  
Quatre looked up at him and smiled a wicked grin. "Oh, I'm sure. I know those girls and they'll probably go around naked, anyway."  
  
Duo suddenly squealed and jumped up in his seat, blasting the volume of the radio, a rag-tag beat broke the quiet of the car, heavy on the bass. Duo started bouncing around to it and when the lyrics cut in, so did his voice. He sang with perfect tenor along with the words, low with the male and high with the female, his face twisting playfully as he belted the words for all of Ireland to hear.  
  
When the song winded down, he turned the volume down and grinned, feeling happy and refreshed. It had been a long time since he'd sang, normally he was scared shitless to do it, but right now, he found he didn't care. He leaned back in the hard leather seat and sighed, his grin smoothing out into a soft contented smile.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Wow! This place is great! I don't think I've ever seen anything so small!" Duo laughed, turning around in the middle of the side walk.  
  
Trowa snaked his arm around Duo's shoulders, crushing the other boy to him and kissing the top of his head tenderly. "How about we go get something to eat? There's a great little diner around the corner."  
  
"How do you know that?" Duo asked, blinking up at him, bewilderment painting a lovely little pout on his lips.  
  
Lips that Trowa just had to kiss. He leaned down and placed a light chaste peck on them, before starting to walk, Heero, Quatre, and WuFei at his side. "Because my father does a lot of performing in places like this. That's why he's world-renowned."  
  
"Oh," Duo answered, giggling at Heero and WuFei, who fought over Quatre. These four were so cute.  
  
"Cut it out, guys," Trowa said, a warning in his voice enough to make them stop their rough housing, Heero letting WuFei out of a head lock and WuFei letting go of Heero's foot. "This place might be the nearest town to K.I.L.L., but that doesn't mean it likes K.I.L.L. Understand?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to ask what K.I.L.L. actually meant, when a loud accusing yell hollered at them from across the street, three... well, actually two girls and one dressed up male came barreling at them.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Quatre whispered, ducking behind Heero.  
  
"Quatre," WuFei said slowly, as if already dreading the answer, "Tell me you didn't steal the clothes from THESE girls."  
  
"I didn't steal the clothes from these girls?" Quatre laughed nervously.  
  
"Why? Do you know them?" Duo asked, staring wide-eyed at them.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Heero said dryly. "And one does not want to steal from them." He pushed Quatre in front of him and held him there. The boy had to face the music and he'd be damned if he got in the way of three very pissed females and the prey they wanted to slaughter.  
  
"I should have known it would have been you four!" one girl bit angrily, pointing a narrow finger at them.  
  
"If you got underwear, you can keep them!" the 'male' said, cutting the air with a hand.  
  
"This is the LAST time you do this to us!" the last one nearly screamed.  
  
"Girls," WuFei hailed tediously, "Nice to see you again. I trust you are enjoying your summer?"  
  
"Well we were until we went into our cabin this morning and found it ransacked," replied the first, some of the anger going from her. She looked over at Duo, who gulped and slid behind Trowa as much as he could. "Who's this? You guys haven't made any new... friends... in over a year."  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell," Trowa said. "Duo, this is Dorothy," he motioned to the tall girl with long blonde hair, nearly as long as his own, wearing bitch-boots and black leather clothes, her face painted the same color with lovely strokes of lipstick and eye-shadow, forked brows making her look absolutely devilish, "Relena," he motioned to a shorter girl with her hair wound in tight braids all over her head, looking slightly less dominating, "And this is Catherine." This girl looked nothing like the rest of them. She wore a tight shirt, making it obvious she bound her breasts, and long baggy pants. She looked sort of like Trowa, Duo thought. "My cousin." Wow, he'd been right.  
  
Catherine glared at her cousin and held her hand out to Duo, "Actually, I'm Carl today." Duo took it and blushed, nearly squawking as she kissed his wrist.  
  
"Glad to see your number one bitch isn't here, Dorothy," Heero made conversation.  
  
"Well," Dorothy replied, an evil grin splitting her otherwise evil face, "Actually, she is. She's just getting me a coffee like a good little pet should. So tell me, Heero, this one here," she flipped her wrist in Duo's direction, "Have you made yourself a good little broken fuck-toy yet? Or are you still to mushy for such things?"  
  
Duo could have died.  
  
"I like them to fight," Heero answered, stroking his hand down Duo's back.  
  
"Of course," the girl replied casually, "It must make you feel like SUCH the big bad man."  
  
Heero smirked and shrugged.  
  
Just then, a girl with short cropped hair walked beside Dorothy, handing her a cup of steaming brew.  
  
"Thank you, dear," Dorothy smiled, stroking her hand down the side of the girl's face.  
  
"Duo, this is-"  
  
"HILDE!!!" Duo nearly screamed in shock, his mouth gaping.  
  
The girl tensed with surprise, a look of 'I've been caught red-handed' crossing her features. Slowly, she turned and focused on Duo. "D-Duo?!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" both demanded, obviously in shock.  
  
"Dear," Dorothy intruded, stroking Hilde's arm, "How do you know this boy?"  
  
"I was wondering the same question, Duo," Quatre asked, looking squarely at him.  
  
"She um..."  
  
"Well, you see... he's my um..."  
  
"How's Aunt Noin?" Duo blurted the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Living it up with Anne in Japan," Hilde answered, glad to take some of the tension away as well. "What about Uncle George and Auntie Sally?"  
  
"Probably dead somewhere in this relic town or that relic town," Duo laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You are... cousins?" Trowa asked, looking at Catherine with distaste.  
  
"Not by blood," Duo answered, jabbing Hilde in the side with his elbow.  
  
"Definitely not by choice," the girl laughed, stabbing back.  
  
"Waida minute! I didn't know you were lesbian!" Duo gawked.  
  
"Well I didn't know you were straight," Hilde jibed, looking him up and down. "HEY!" she blurted, pointing at his feet, "THOSE ARE MY HIGH HEELS!"  
  
Duo blushed. "Eh-he... Finders keepers?"  
  
Hilde sneered at him before her eyes lit upon an idea at the same moment her stomach seemed to have. "Hey, can we go get something to eat?" she asked, looking up with pleading eyes at her lover. "Please?"  
  
"Yeah, can we? I've starved!" Duo begged.  
  
They all rolled their eyes.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"So, even though the act like that, they're all friends?" Duo asked incredulously, sipping his drink.  
  
Hilde nodded. "Yeah." She looked over at the four boys who all deposited something down on a plate they thought Duo would like from a buffet. "So do they treat you right? I've heard stories..."  
  
Duo nodded near wistfully. "Yeah, they treat me great. I love 'em. What about Dorothy? She looks kinda mean to me, and why didn't you tell me! I tell you everything!"  
  
Hilde shrugged. "I dunno, just never thought it was important, that was all. And she's really great, she gives me everything I need."  
  
"Do Anne and Noin know?"  
  
Hilde nodded. "They've known since I have. Known about Dorothy for about six months. We met at a convention."  
  
"One of YOUR conventions?" Duo asked wearily.  
  
"Yes, and a yuri convention is fun, you should come to one sometime," Hilde prodded, pocking him in the arm.  
  
"No thanks!" Duo answered, making a face. "If I wanted to see naked girls, I wouldn't be gay."  
  
"So... Do George and Sally know?"  
  
"Yup," Duo answered, blushing, "They even buy me shit."  
  
"What like dildos?!"  
  
"Keep your voice down! Jesus Christ!" Duo scolded, looking around frantically. "And no! Just... magazines and stuff."  
  
"So," Hilde leered, "Have they deflowered you yet?"  
  
"That is none of your business!"  
  
"They did! Oh my God!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You two should really keep your voices down," Heero said, sitting down beside Duo, WuFei sitting on his other side.  
  
"Yeah, we could hear almost all of what you're saying," Quatre said, sitting down beside Dorothy, plopping a plate down before Duo, Dorothy doing the same with Hilde.  
  
Relena and Catherine sat down beside them, the two tables they'd put together filled to capacity.  
  
"So how do you all know eachother?" Duo asked around a mouthful full of... something... "I know how Trowa and Catherine know eachother, but what about the rest of you?"  
  
"Well," Relena said, setting her fork down to reach for a glass of goat's milk, "That's a long story."  
  
"We've got time," Hilde quipped, stuffing some kind of bread into her mouth.  
  
Dorothy looked at her with distaste. "Really, dear, mind your manners."  
  
Hilde blinked innocently.  
  
"Well, Trowa and I went to camp a long time ago... How long?" Catherine asked, looking at her quiet cousin.  
  
"Nearly six years," he answered.  
  
"Oh yes," Catherine continued, "And we met Relena," she looked at the girl fondly, "Dorothy, and Hilde there. Fortunately, it was one of Treize's and Zechs's camps."  
  
"But you guys must have been really young," Duo mused.  
  
"We were," Relena said, "But that camp were not like that. Those two don't spoil the lambs of society at just any age. Their patent rule is age fourteen."  
  
"Anyway," Dorothy said, "We met and fell in love, so to speak, with eachother, and we continued going to the same camps for three years, and then a few of us really started to fall in love."  
  
"Us girls had so much fun playing around," Catherine said, "Trowa was just too prude, I guess."  
  
Trowa shot her a look. "I was not prude," he said dryly. "As much as I love you, Catherine, I do not love you in that way."  
  
All those around the table pulled faces.  
  
"Anyway," Catherine said, waving her fork dismissivly, "Us four girls continued going to camps, and Trowa never went to any of the ones we went to."  
  
"I'm not good in slumber parties," Trowa felt he had to explain.  
  
"Funny," Catherine said, blinking at him, "I seem to remember plenty of times when you slept over at my house that you let me dress you up and put pigtails in your hair."  
  
Trowa glared around a blush.  
  
The rest of them wailed with laughter.  
  
"So what happened then?" Duo asked, resting his chin in his palm, "How did you guys meet?"  
  
"Well," Quatre said, "It was Heero and WuFei that met first two years ago, and they won't admit it, but they fell head over heels."  
  
"Where'd you guys meet?" Catherine asked.  
  
"At a meeting our fathers dragged us to," Heero answered. "WuFei was thirteen and I was fifteen."  
  
"You pedophile you!" Dorothy exclaimed, acting taken aback.  
  
WuFei glared. "I was old enough to get an erection, woman, and therefore, I was old enough to do something with it."  
  
Relena choked on her water.  
  
Catherine patted her back soothingly.  
  
"Then what?" Duo asked.  
  
"Then, I came along at another one of these meetings a year later," Quatre said somewhat dreamily. "That night was absolute heaven. Of course, when Father found out, he screamed and yelled at me. And then Mother told him to go shoot himself, and that was that. So we started going to camps all around the world and meeting on the side. And then, came Trowa."  
  
Trowa stared down at his plate, moving the remaining food around with his fork.  
  
"He stepped off a bus in one of the camps in Spain called Camp Koala," Quatre resumed, "Not knowing what sort of camp it was. And not caring."  
  
"Why didn't you care?" Duo asked.  
  
The entire table went silent and Duo wondered what he'd said wrong.  
  
"Because my mother didn't," Trowa whispered at last.  
  
Duo blinked, feeling a pain well within him.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Anyway, we cheered him up nicely after wooing him, of course."  
  
"Oh of course," Dorothy answered, nodding her head, "It would have been positively rude to have just jumped his stick."  
  
"And then came you," Quatre said, reaching across the table to pat Duo's hand, "And the rest is history."  
  
Idle chatter began, and then, it was getting late.  
  
"We all had better head back," Duo said, yawning. "We don't want to get caught."  
  
They all looked sad about going back, but agreed Duo was right. They hugged and said their good-byes, and headed to their separate attained vehicles, driving home.  
  
  
  
Part TEN:  
  
Giggling, five boys spilled into Bunny Creek Cabin, and somehow managed to flip on the light. It was later than they'd planned and had had to turn the headlights off to enter camp without drawing attention to themselves, and WuFei had nearly hit a tree.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Five pairs of eyes widened in shock. Slowly, they turned around and saw Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Milliardo Merquise sitting on one of the de- mattressed beds.  
  
"Oops..." Duo whispered, wiggling behind his lover's protective frames. To his amusement, Quatre had done the same.  
  
"Oops is right," Treize said. "Let me tell you about our day. When we walked out of the main house this morning, intending on going to the girl's camp because of a call from the head counselor there about a robbery in Indian Hut Cabin, we found our Jeep missing."  
  
"And, oddly enough," Zechs continued, "We knew where to look."  
  
"Damn girls!" WuFei cursed under his breath, "They set us up!"  
  
"Be that as it may," Zechs said, running his tongue across his teeth and looking terribly pissed, "You five took something that didn't belong to you."  
  
"A lot of things, from what Miss Dorlin said," Treize broke in.  
  
Zechs nodded. "And we have warned four of you about this before. We have punished you before in high hopes that you would not do it again. But we have been sadly mistaken. And not only have you done it again, you have let Duo in on it as well. Now, we must also punish him."  
  
Four of the boys shifted their feet in shame.  
  
"We have tried KP," Treize said, "We have tried grounding you to your cabin. We have tried everything we could have thought of."  
  
"But now, we have a new idea," Zechs said. "And here it is: You are not allowed to have any sexual contact with eachother."  
  
"That's not right!" Quatre objected angrily.  
  
"Shut up!" Treize ordered, and Quatre lowered his head, his face flushed with indignation.  
  
"You are to move your things into separate cabins and have no contact whatsoever with eachother, not even with the other boys. If you want to leave your cabins for any reason, you will push a buzzer beside the door and Treize and I will escort you where you need to go. If you see eachother when we are doing this, and if you speak to eachother, your punishment will be become more severe. If you are caught together, your punishment will become more severe. Do you understand?"  
  
They gritted their teeth in rage, and their fists clenched in dire attempts to control it.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Treize asked more forcefully.  
  
They nodded shortly.  
  
"Good," the man said," Now get packed. And not one goddamned word. I mean it."  
  
~(*)~  
  
It was absolute torture, seeing Treize take WuFei and Trowa the opposite direction when they left Bunny Creek Cabin, seeing the heartbreak in their eyes as Treize led them sternly on, his hands on their shoulders, redirecting their gazes forward whenever they looked back.  
  
Duo and Quatre made choking sounds and tears clouded their eyes. Heero squeezed their hands assuringly, promising a way out of this no matter what. And even Heero's eyes prickled when Zechs tore their hands apart, stating a firm 'No.' and then taking them down by the water's edge and following a trail leading them back into the woods.  
  
Quatre looked at them longingly from a window when he was deposited in his jail and watched them walk away, seeing Duo rub at his eyes harshly with the back of his hand.  
  
And then, it had been Heero's turn. It seemed like forever before they finally came to his cabin, even though it was no more than thirty feet from Quatre's. But it was surrounded by dense trees, and he couldn't even see any other cabins through it. It was like bars.  
  
Duo sobbed quietly as Zechs led him away from his lovers. And suddenly, he felt more alone than he ever had in his life. "I hate you..." he found himself saying softly, his fists clenched, loathing the hand on his shoulder. "You said you wanted me to be happy and you lied. And I hate you for it."  
  
"This is for your own good, Duo," Zechs said. The man sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"I HATE YOU BOTH!!!" the boy screamed, running inside the cabin they stood before and slamming the door loudly, the entire Irish forest echoing with the sound.  
  
"Again, Duo," Zechs said, saddened to hear the deafening wails coming from within the dark abode, "I am sorry you feel that way." He shook his head and walked back down the trail.  
  
Part ELEVEN:  
  
Treize sighed heavily and sat beside his koi on their porch, setting a food tray down before him. For a moment, they watched the boys running back and forth before them in silence.  
  
"Has Duo buzzed yet?" Treize asked.  
  
Zechs shook his head. "No. Neither has Trowa."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
It had been two days since their verdict and the others all buzzed to be ushered to the chow hall. But nothing had been heard from the other two cabins. It ate away at one's soul.  
  
"Maybe we should go check on them," Treize suggested.  
  
"No," Zechs said, "They'll buzz when they get hungry enough."  
  
Treize nodded. It was a beautiful day and it was a shame that the five couldn't enjoy it. Sounds from the lake drifted to their ears, sounds of the boys splashing and yelling indignation when dunked under, and swears of revenge.  
  
"We can't go back on it," Treize said.  
  
Zechs shook his head. "Do... Do you know what Duo said to me when we reached his cabin?"  
  
Treize looked at his koi and shook his head.  
  
"He said," Zechs continued, not looking at him, "That we were liars because we said that we wanted for him to happy. And that he hated us."  
  
Treize flinched. "He'll get over it... Right?"  
  
Zechs didn't answer.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Quatre scrawled all over the walls. Call it anger. Call it a means of revenge. He called it a release of pent-up energy. He drew pictures of his lovers, holding eachother tightly, their arms locked together as were their lips. They seemed to hold eachother in desperation, tears tracking their cheeks because they were being torn apart. He drew pictures of Treize and Zechs lying dead in cold puddles of their own blood. He drew rats eating them.  
  
And he cried. He cried so hard, he threw up. And he thought he heard in the distance, when his sobs died to bitter silence, wails as well. And they sounded as broken as his own.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Heero typed on his laptop diligently, his fingers banging the keys angrily. And then, he screamed in rage and threw it away from him, the thing shattering on the far wall.  
  
~(*)~  
  
WuFei took unholy delight in buzzing when he was sure Treize or Zechs reached their cabin. It was a long walk back and he knew it. He demanded food, most of which he fed to the birds perched in the trees outside his window; he ordered drink, which he mostly poured into ground. He wanted more blankets that he used to carpet the hard wood floor. He demanded pillows and pillowcases, claiming he forgot to ask for those.  
  
And when one of the two men stalked away time after time through the woods, he laughed mockingly at their backs.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Trowa stared out the window blankly.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Duo listened to his headset, the words of countless songs wafting in his ears, and sat in a corner in silence.  
  
**Good bye four leaf clovers  
  
Hello gone awry  
  
Don't cry the fight ain't over  
  
Unless you let it pass you by  
  
I'm looking for a song to sing  
  
And I'm looking for a friend to borrow  
  
I'm looking for my radio  
  
So I might find a heart to follow  
  
I've never been just longing for your loving  
  
I've never been just wearing down to nothing  
  
I've never been just looking for a reason  
  
So that maybe you'd be thinking of me  
  
You'd be thinking of me...  
  
All that I have found in reason  
  
Is reason just to not believe  
  
When all that you're left is treason  
  
It's treason just to let it be  
  
I'm looking for a song to sing  
  
I'm looking for a friend to borrow  
  
I'm looking for my radio  
  
So I might find a heart to follow  
  
I've never been just longing for your loving  
  
I've never been just wearing down to nothing  
  
I've never been just looking for a reason  
  
So that maybe you'd be thinking of me  
  
These blue yonder dreams and second hand shoes  
  
You're so far gone that you live to lose  
  
And it's too late to go home all alone  
  
You're that tar in that old cigar  
  
And that worn out cable on a cable car  
  
And you're too tired to admit you've got to chose  
  
I'm looking for a song to sing  
  
I'm looking for a friend to borrow  
  
I'm looking for my radio  
  
So I might find a heart to follow  
  
I've never been just longing for your loving  
  
I've never been just wearing down to nothing  
  
I've never been just looking for a reason  
  
So that maybe you'd be thinking of me  
  
You'd be thinking of me...**  
  
Author's note: ** means song lyrics ** This is a song called 'A Song to Sing' by Hanson; another boyband, another love-lost song.  
  
  
  
Part TWELVE:  
  
Treize sighed as he set the phone aside and headed for the door. He wondered what Duo would tell his parents when he talked to them. Would he plead for them to come rescue him? Would he yell at them all the 'atrocities' he and Zechs put him through? He sighed again and shook his head, heading for Duo's cabin.  
  
~(*)~  
  
Treize knocked on the door softly, and no sound to open it came to his ears.  
  
"Duo? You're parents are on the phone and they want to talk to you..." Treize listened hard, but still heard nothing. "Will you open the door?"  
  
After a long moment of waiting, he turned the knob and could have sworn he'd stepped into a war zone. The furnishings of the cabin were completely destroyed; a chair laid in shards under a scratched and dented wall where it had been smashed, the mattress on the bed had been completely ripped of all stuffing and the white cotton was strewn all over the floor. The bed posts were scratched by some of the chair fragments, and all the windows had been shattered. The closet door was ripped from its hinges and laid carelessly strewn on the floor, covering what looked like it was the table, now nothing but pieces of broken wood. As Treize walked further into the mess, he saw Duo sitting in a corner, staring out a window at the sky, the sun slanting across his pale face making him look ghostly. He had headphones over his ears, but not sound came from him, and Treize knew the batteries were dead and Duo had refrained from replacing them.  
  
"Duo? Your mother is on the phone," Treize said again, kneeling in front of him.  
  
Duo stared listlessly out the window towards the setting sun.  
  
"Duo?" Treize repeated, placing a careful hand on his knee.  
  
Duo ripped it away. "Don't touch me," he spat, glaring at Treize with spitting violet eyes.  
  
The man sighed. "Do you want to talk to your mother?"  
  
Duo stood up and his CD player clattered to the floor, his headphones ripped off his ears. He walked silently to the door and paused, obviously waiting for Treize.  
  
Treize winced and stood, taking Duo to the civilization of the rest of the camp.  
  
~(*)~  
  
When Duo picked up the phone, Treize expected something like a complete rat- out. Instead, Duo talked into it with a flatness to his voice the man never thought possible, that being the only clue that something was wrong.  
  
/Duo, honey, are you sure you're okay? You don't sound like it./  
  
"I'm just tired, Mom," Duo answered.  
  
/Oh, all right then. I'll let you go so you can get some rest. I love you./  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
/And Dad says he loves you as well./  
  
"Tell him the same. Bye."  
  
And then that was it. Duo hung up the phone and started walking back to the cabin, Treize having to jog slightly to catch up.  
  
When they finally reached the lodging, Treize asked, "Duo, why didn't you tell your mother? She could have come and gotten you."  
  
"I won't leave them," came the simple reply, and Duo disappeared inside, shutting the door softly in his wake.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"I think it's been long enough," Treize mused, running an index finger around his wine glass, the thing singing throatily.  
  
"It's only been three days, Treize," Zechs said, looking up at him, his blonde hair falling over his nude form.  
  
"I know," Treize sighed, "I know. But when I saw Duo today, he looked as well as sounded dead. I can only imagine what Trowa's like."  
  
"..." Zechs leaned back into his lover's chest, and they lay that way for a while, Treize gently running his fingers over his stomach. "Maybe we should give them a choice," Zechs said at last.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zechs shook his head. "I don't know yet," he sighed and closed his eyes. "Ask me in the morning."  
  
~(*)~  
  
Treize led WuFei further down the path, and WuFei refused himself to hope. This was the direction he'd taken Trowa when they'd been split, but it could just be a cruel trick.  
  
But it wasn't. When Trowa saw his lover walking down the path towards his jail away from jails, he burst out the door and ran to him, crushing him to his chest, tears seeping from his eyes. He didn't care what Treize would do, as long as he got to see his lover again and hold him and kiss him.  
  
WuFei sobbed out a breath and wrapped his arms protectively around Trowa's lithe body, burrowing his face into the heated stem of the other boy's neck, inhaling deeply. He kissed the pliant flesh there softly and when Treize made a soft sound, meant for a warning, he growled wrathfully and pulled Trowa tightly to him.  
  
"Boys," Treize said, sighing, "We need to go going. Now."  
  
They parted slowly, and wove their hand tightly together, following behind the man with the sides of their bodies pressed unshakably close.  
  
They walked back the way they'd come and into the bustling life of the body of the camp, and were led to the chow hall, shooting mean glares at anyone who dared look their direction.  
  
The hall was silent, awkwardly so, and the man took them to the stage. There sat five chairs far apart, three of which were already occupied by Quatre, Heero, and Duo. When their eyes met, they felt an unquenchable pain rise in their hearts, choking them. The three boys started from their chairs, nearly toppling them, but a loud stern "SIT!" from Zechs halted their reunion. WuFei and Trowa sat as well, looking longingly at their lovers as Treize leaned against the stage wall beside his own lover, crossing his arms and looking strict and grave.  
  
"You have a choice to make, boys," Zechs said after a slight pause, looking at each of them. "Heero and WuFei, come stand beside me."  
  
The two mentioned boys rose and stood on either side of the blonde man, wishing they could kiss and cuddle.  
  
Zechs moved in front of them, looking long at both, his arms crossed over a powerful chest. "You two will choose one of your lovers to go with you to your cabins where you can have as much sex as you want."  
  
"But there are five of us," Heero said flatly, crossing his own arms.  
  
"I know. One will be left out."  
  
"ZECHS MERQUISE!" Treize's surprised voice boomed, and he started off the wall and walked angrily to his lover, taking his arm and nearly hauling off the stage, his eyes flashing. Zechs stumbled after him clumsily.  
  
"How DARE he do that!" WuFei hissed, spitting the words through his teeth.  
  
"He can't do that!" Quatre bit, glaring at the floor.  
  
"Yes he can," Duo whispered, "He's just that cruel."  
  
Trowa said nothing.  
  
Heero did the same, merely clenching his fists until he felt the bite of his nails cut through the tender flesh of his palm.  
  
"What?!" Zechs whispered angrily after he'd been nearly thrown before Treize, the tall man glaring furiously down at him.  
  
"I can't believe you!" the man hissed.  
  
"Why not! They-"  
  
"They nothing!" Treize cut him off, slashing the air before him with a stern slender hand. "I think they've suffered enough! How would you like it if a man tried to tear us apart! That's just like a man aiming a gun at you and my daughter and asking me which one I want to die first! You are evil, Zechs, and not in a good way."  
  
Zechs's eyes spewed angry fire, and he shoved past his enraged lover and stood before the boys again, silent for a long time before he finally spoke, well aware of Treize's hawk eyes on him every second. "All right. Here's your choice. You boys can go back to Bunny Creek BUT! you can have absolutely no sexual contact! Am I understood?"  
  
"Can we... sleep together?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Zechs..." There was a warning in Treize's voice.  
  
The blonde man gritted his teeth. "Fine."  
  
"Can we kiss?" Trowa asked softly, looking up at the man through his shock of hair.  
  
Zechs sighed, shaking his head. "On the lips. Pecks, nothing more."  
  
"Is that all?" Quatre asked darkly.  
  
"Yes. Now get your stuff. And if I catch you doing anything more than pecking, you will be in BIG trouble!"  
  
"Oh, and boys," Treize said, his arms crossed and his eyes stern, "A few more things. Quatre, wipe that shit off your walls; excellent artistic work, but completely out of place. WuFei, bring all those pillows and blankets back to the main house, and I mean ALL of them. Heero, pick up the pieces to your laptop. Duo..." Treize sighed and shook his head, lowering his face. "Fix everything in your cabin. And you will pay the damage to it. Understood?"  
  
Duo nodded shortly, ignoring the four inquisitive gazes of his lovers.  
  
Treize smiled. "Good. Now get."  
  
Five faces split into grins, and their eyes sparkled more brightly than the two men standing by had ever thought possible. They burst from their seats and their standing places, and merged into one large mass, holding eachother crushingly close, whispering words only meant for them to hear.  
  
Treize shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. Zechs could be a vicious man when pushed to it, but he was still a big softy at heart. He draped an arm around his lover's shoulders and pulled him out of the chow hall, Zechs's lips stretched into a soft smile.  
  
~(*)~  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Quatre intoned in amazement as they entered Duo's cabin, the last of them. They had bags full of blankets and pillows and the broken bits of Heero's laptop, a shocking thing to them all considering how much they all knew Heero loved it. But they'd need a fucking dump truck for this disaster.  
  
Three other mouths hung open in silent shock.  
  
Duo shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in an unconscious manner of embarrassment. "Ah... well... I missed you?" He laughed nervously.  
  
"I'd hate to see what you're going to do to you're house when we all have to home," WuFei snorted.  
  
"Well it's not like I'm being grounded there," Duo muttered, sighing as he moved into the wrecked cabin, carefully side-stepping anything hazardous as he began cleaning up.  
  
With long suffering sighs, the others began the long task ahead of them as well.  
  
~(*)~  
  
It had been dark for four hours before they made their way back to Bunny Creek, bodies sore from cleaning all day. To their surprise, they found the mattresses still on the floor where they were left, blankets neatly folded on the made-up bed.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Quatre whispered. He'd never have thought Treize and Zechs would have left them there, let alone make them.  
  
The amazing sight was doubled as Duo flopped down upon them, sighing heavily as his eyes slid closed, sleep already seeping into his veins.  
  
Wufei chuckled. "Tired?"  
  
Duo merely turned over and burrowed deeper into the comforters.  
  
The four remaining shared a glance and shook their heads. Sometimes their newest lover could be a bit too much of a house cat. But Trowa looked no less tired, though he didn't hardly show it. His eyes were sunken and his lips were pulled into a drowsy frown, through his body seemed as awake as always.  
  
Heero patted him on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, moving the bed with WuFei to try to get Duo awake enough to undress and slide under the covers.  
  
It wasn't an easy task. Duo was cranky and snapped at everyone, even Quatre who brought his nighties. He grumbled through his task, yanking the clothes over his head as he dressed again, his bangs in a staticy fray from the abuse. Finally, he threw back the covers and slid under them, nestling into them once more, all crabbiness drained from him as he closed his eyes, asleep nearly immediately.  
  
"Well isn't that just too cute for words?" Quatre whispered, pulling on his own nightshirt.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's response as he slid in next to Duo, the boy cuddling into the heat of his chest. Heero smiled softly and kissed his forehead, laying his own head down and closing his eyes.  
  
WuFei nodded in agreement with Heero. "Yeah, really cute when he swings at you while you're trying to help him... Really sweet..."  
  
Trowa yawned as he slipped in on Duo's other side, looking more tired than ever.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre asked, a frown creasing his brow, "How long as it been since you've slept?"  
  
"Since Duo has, I'd wager," came the answer, as if that cleared everything up.  
  
Quatre blinked. "How long has that been?" he asked, curling around Heero's backside comfortably, WuFei turning out the light and crawling into bed to wrap his arms around Quatre.  
  
Trowa didn't answer, already completely out.  
  
The blonde smiled softly and reached over, rubbing the bang from his sleep- softened face gently. "Goodnight, my lovers..."  
  
Two very sleepy grunts were his answers. 


End file.
